Y asi, se enamoro- LevixEren
by Muraki nima
Summary: Desde el instante en que se unio a la legion de reconocimiento y conoció al Sargento Rivaille, un gran interes le desperto. Ahora que este lo besa y le dice "me gustas" cambia el rumbo de su relacion.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! soy nueva subiendo fanfics en esta pagina, asi que porfavor sean gentiles, aun no se usar bien la pagina, asi que tenganme un poquititio de paciencia jejeeje.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficiticia, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor: Isayama, yo solo los usos para fines perversos (?) CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA, asi que si no lo has leido te recomiendo leerlo y luego leer mi fic (?) :v  
**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO I:**

Fue un largo y duro entrenamiento para poder controlar su poder de titan. Después de que habían descubierto que necesitaba un motivo para poder transformarse, practicaron mucho. Eren estaba agotado todos los días, sobre todo por la fascinación que Hanji parecía tener con el cada vez que lo veía en su forma Titan, Esos días le habían servido no solo para controlar su poder si no para conocer mas de si mismo, de sus limites, de su fuerza, pero sobre todo de conocer ha sus compañeros. Auro, Gunter, Erd, Petra. y al que los comandaba: Levi Rivaille. Este hombre mayor de edad, lo intimidaba de sobre manera, sobre todo por la Santa golpiza que le habia proporcionado el día de su juicio. Lo recordaba bien, cada golpe, sentía morir para después quedarse en la tropa que habia deseado desde niño: en la tropa de Exploración a vigilancia de nada menos que Levi. aquel hombre de mirada taciturna, pero al mismo tiempo inexpresiva. "ey, Eren ¿no me guardas rencor?" Le habia respondido que no; sin embargo, no sabia bien que pensar de aquel hombre que aunque era bajo de estatura su sola presencia le ponía los nervios de punta. Le admiraba; si, le tenia respeto; si, también. Pero, a pesar de ello mas que cualquier otra cosa, una gran curiosidad. Sus compañeros le platicaban como era Levi. "es maniático de la limpieza, jamas dejes polvo en ningún lado Eren, te podría ir mal" le decía Hanji. "Es un hombre maravilloso, le respeto mucho y espero poder ser como el" decía Petra con un singular brillo en sus ojos. "¿que como es? ¡no, no me preguntes! es un hombre de temer, Es muy fuerte, a matado a muchos titanes como ninguno de nosotros, que no nos escuch...atch!"comentaba Auro sin poder terminar lo que decía sin dejar de morderse la lengua aunque ni siquiera estuvieran montando a caballo. Todos le comentaban diferentes perfiles de Levi; y, sin embargo, para Eren no era algo que lo dejara del todo satisfecho ya que cuando el lo veía no podía dejar de sentir mucho miedo, aunque no le guardaba rencor, el miedo estaba ahí, cada vez que le hablaba lo paralizaba por completo "¿me tienes miedo?" le pregunto una vez, Eren, negó rotundamente que fuera eso, aunque sentía mojar sus pantalones ¿porque? no lo entendía bien y entre mas lo conocia, menos sabia de el, solo habia podido ver que si, era maniático de la limpieza, que todo el tiempo parecía de mal humor, y aveces tenia un humor demasiado pesado; y no obstante eso no era suficiente.  
Un día mas de entrenamiento tomo un largo baño, el sol se veía ocultarse en alguna parte de una montaña muy lejana cuando giro su vista ahí estaba Levi, dirigiéndose a los baños con una toalla en los hombros y sin ninguna camisa, esa imagen lo impacto haciendo que su vista se girara rápidamente como a temor de que aquel hombre le reprochará algo o que se diera cuenta que le ardía la cara "¿porque estoy sonrojado?" no se lo explicaba.

-¡ey, Eren!-el frances se dirigió al chico de manera poco interesada.

-¡s..si...señor!-dijo poniendose firme.

-tsk...siempre reaccionando así, no estas en servicio por ahora, deja de hacer eso que es molesto.

-lo..lo siento...

-tsk...voy a tomar un baño, buen trabajo el de hoy-le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro, y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

-"me...elogio"-estaba de no creérselo, si, por primera vez habia dicho algo parecido a lo que era un elogio. Otra vez ese sentimiento en el estomago, solo con una variante, su corazón latia como si quisiera salirse del pecho, provocándose una sonrisa algo estúpida en los labios que ni el mismo entendido bien.

Esa no fue la primera vez, incluso un día que Eren habia dicho a Hanji de que le dejara de hostigar porque parecía que lo acosaba pudo distinguir, aunque leve, una sonrisa en los labios de el sargento. Aveces notaba que estaba de muy mal humor después de hablar con Erwin, no entendía porque le pareció por un momento que se llevaban muy bien, pero en otros no parecían entenderse ¿que era? no habia modo de preguntárselo. Una noche que habia entrenado hasta dolerle todos los huesos se paro en la noche a comer algo. Normalmente no era de comer demasiado, pero esa noche no pudo aguantar el hambre que su estomago le pedía a casi gritos por un alimento, así que se dirigió a la cocina por un pan, encontrándose a Levi con una taza en manos, pensativo, con las piernas cruzadas, y una vela a lado; se le quedo mirando un momento antes de entrar. Le parecía un hombre con facciones demasiado hermosas para ser las de un hombre. y su estomago no dejaba de revolotear, pensó que quizá era el hambre lo que provocaba que se sintiera así.

-¡se que estas ahí! ¡deja de molestar!-abrio la puerta viendo cambiado su expresión al ver que no era la persona que tenia en mente- ah...eres tu, mocoso...¿que haces a estas horas? deberías estar durmiendo como los demás.

-¡ah, lo siento! no creí que...hubiera nadie...Heishou...-paso un largo trago de saliva.

-¿que es lo que quieres?

-so...solo vine por...un pan...tengo algo de hambre...{

-adelante...-le abrio la puerta y tomo el pan que necesitaba de la repisa de comida. Al girarse y sentarse para comérselo Levi seguía con su café, absorto, como si el no estuviera ahí.

Estaban en absoluto silencio, algo incomodo para el chico de ojos verdosos, pero no sabia como entablar una conversación. "¿que tal si le molesta?" "tal vez no le agrado, sera mejor no molestarlo" "pero...me siento extraño...creo que debo decir algo pero no s..."

-esa chica...es tu hermana...¿no es así?

Escucho de los labios del Sargento sacándolo de un empujón de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh? ah...Mikasa. si, bueno...mi hermanastra.

-Mmm ... ya veo ...

-¿por...porque?-temia que al preguntarle el motivo de su curiosidad no le fuera respondida, por molestia del sargento.

-por nada...-le dio una sorbido a su café pareciendo que pensaba lo siguiente que diria-es solo que...parece tu novia...por la forma en la que te sigue...

- ¿Mi novia? no, en absoluto ... Heishou son demasiado protectora conmigo, aveces llega a ser molesto. Al menos aqui estoy tranquilo, ya que por lo menos no esta detrás cuidandome como si fuera un niño.

-o en el baño... eso si que seria molesto...

-jajaja si también...aterrador...jajaaja.-le habia hecho reír, arrepintiéndose momentos después, pensando que quizá habia hecho algo indebido al reírse tan libremente con alguien superior en rango y en edad a el-¡ah lo sien...!-no pudo terminar la frase al ser callado por la risa del heishou. ¡se estaba riendo, y con el! ¿como era posible eso? y de nuevo ese revoloteo en su estomago con su corazón latiendo demasiado que necesito ponerse una mano en el pecho por temor a que el sargento se percatara de lo que le pasaba.

Era una imagen que seguro tendría bien presente en su memoria "el heishou riéndose" una faceta completamente nueva para Eren.

-bien...me iré a dormir...-dijo sin mas, regresando a la expresión de siempre en un parpadeo que pareció que aquella sonrisa no habia pasado por ese inexpresivo rostro.

-¡si, señor!-se levanto de un golpe de la silla haciendo el saludo. ¿porque lo hacia? ni el mismo lo sabia, era un movimiento involuntario, haciendo que se arrepintiera después pues esperaba el clásico regaño del sargento "tsk...deja de hacer eso o voy a golpearte" escucho esas palabras en su mente con la voz de Levi; sin embargo, eso no paso.

-tsk...Eren...me tienes miedo...¿me tienes miedo, verdad?-estaba frente a el, notándose la diferencia de estaturas.

-¡no, no,no, no!-expreso una y otra vez, aunque sabia que era la verdad por mas que lo ocultara.

-con un solo "no" hubiera bastado...mocoso inútil...tsk...que fastidio...-se habia irritado un poco al ver que incluso el, que era menor de edad era mas alto que el.

-¡ah, lo sien...!-el sargento lo hizo sentarse de nuevo empujándolo de sus hombros, tenia fuerza, o quizá era el pavor que le tenia al hombre.

-voy hacer que dejes de tenerme...-le dijo secamente, acercándose de manera que invadió el espacio personal de Eren provocando que este, retrocediera un poco.

-¿que? ¡no,no! ya le dij...-sus labios fueron sellados repentinamente con los labios del Sargento. ¿lo estaba besando? no sabia que hacer. Se quedo inmóvil, con esos labios que le parecieron cálidos y suaves sobre los suyos, con esa lengua que a diferencia de la suya que parecía torpe e inexperta.

El Heishou tenia los ojos cerrados mientras que Eren abiertos por la impresión de aquel acto. Temía alejar al Sargento porque creyó que se molestaría, así que no lo hizo. Su corazón latia mas y mas, su estomago parecía un maremoto por dentro; Disfrutando, si, disfrutando lo que el hombre mayor le estaba otorgando a el, y solo a el. Aquel momento que pareció llevarlo a lo mas alto del cielo, mas allá de las murallas que los aprisionaba con una vaga mentira de protección, le hizo caer de un solo golpe al sentir que esos labios se alejaban.

-Heishou, yo ...

-jum...no sabes besar...aun eres muy joven...-expeto, con una vaga pero notoria sonrisa.

En el pasillo se escucho un ruido, la voz escandalosa de Hanji.

-¡si comentas esto con alguien, estas muerto!-solicitó, expreso a un joven que lo miraba aterrado.

-¿Levi? ¿Eren? ¿que hacen a estas horas aquí?-pregunto con picardia.

-yo ya me iba...mujer molesta...

Sin mas el Sargento se retiro de la habitación dejando a un chico conmocionado y a una Hanji confundida con una expresión de suspicacia en sus ojos.

Después de aquel beso un tanto inesperado, hermoso durante lo que duro, pero con un final nada agradable para Eren, pues todo cambio. Era cierto, ya no le tuvo miedo; es mas, ni siquiera surgía el respeto y la admiración por el mayor, ahora parecía un sentimiento. Las primeras noches que no podía dormir, tocándose los labios, recordando aquel beso tan extraño, pudo percatarse que ese miedo se transformo en otro sentimiento mas agradable. ¿amor? podría ser, pero la idea por si misma aterraba al joven mas que el temor anterior que habia sentido por el Sargento. Ahora cada vez que se lo cruzaba, le embargaba un sentimiento de incomodidad; no obstante, Levi parecía normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Quería preguntarle porque lo habia besado, pero el solo formular la pregunta en su mente imaginaba solo una respuesta posible: un duro golpe contra su cara que lo dejaría sin dientes e inconsciente. "si comentas esto con alguien, estas muerto" esa amenaza le rondaba por la cabeza, retractándose siquiera de poder formular esa pregunta al mayor, creía que también contaba que se lo comentará. Emergiendo otro sentimiento: tristeza. ¿que tal si solo fue un juego? ¿que tal si esta divirtiéndose conmigo? pero el formularse las preguntas, e incluso querer preguntar el motivo de aquel beso a Levi, le hacia retractarse.

Una tarde, mientras terminaba su entrenamiento vio pasar un caballo a todo galope frente del saliendo de los establos.

-¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡vuelve aqui! ...¡demonios!-Erwin habia salido del castillo alterado y molesto.

Esta Hizo Eren sabe que un caballo que galopa alrededor de la Salia IBA montado por un claro, sargento enojado.

-¡ah, Eren! ¿podrias ir a alcanzarlo? si lo persigo no querrá escucharme ¿podrias ir tu por el?

-¿ah, yo? pero...estaba...

-jeje anda, anda, ve Eren, sirve de que practicas un poco con el caballo-dijo Hanji con su singular sonrisa por detrás del animándolo con sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

-ah...bueno...

Con desgana obedeció las ordenes de Erwin. Por un momento creyó que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con el, ya que no lo habia conseguido -aunque lo intento- poder hablar de "lo que habia pasado", pero también se dijo que si el Sargento estaba molesto por lo que sea que se haya enfadado con Erwin el seria el perfecto desquite; No obstante, se dijo también que cuando lo encontrara actuaria como si nada.

Vago sin rumbo por el campo abierto que estaba ya algo retirado del castillo donde se quedaban, y comenzaba a oscurecerse por lo cual le preocupo ya que no llevaba nada que pudiera alumbrarle si la luz del día terminaba antes de que encontrara a el Heishou. Cuando, de repente, vio un caballo atado a un árbol, oyéndose a lo lejos agua corriente, "¿un río?" se pregunto, no sabia que por ahí hubiera un rio. Bajo del caballo y lo amarro junto al otro caballo metiéndose en la espesura del bosque, si no fuera porque estaban dentro de las murallas, temería de encontrase un titan. Camino un largo rato hacia abajo, algo empinado disipando pisadas enfrente de el "seguro son del Heishou, pero ¿que hace por aquí?" inquirió en su mente siguiendo las huellas hasta dar con una sensación de calor agradable en el ambiente, como una ligera neblina. Camino y camino mas, aumentando el calor que sentía, el ambiente era mas denso, se percato minutos después que era vapor, viendo a lo lejos una silueta.

Se aproximo mas y mas hasta abrir sus ojos tan grandes como sus cuencas le permitieron al quedar estupefacto por lo que vio ahí.

Parecía un paraíso en pequeño que habia bajado del cielo, un pequeño lugar donde el agua emitía vapor, y por donde provenía el agua, una pequeña cascada, la silueta de un hombre de espaldas, completamente desnudo. El agua recorría descaradamente cada parte de ese cuerpo, cada poro, cada cuenca de esa piel, perdiéndose en el agua que llegaba a el trasero redondo de la persona ahí engullida en esa agua caliente. Eren quedo embobado en aquella imagen, era la persona por la cual habia sido mandado a buscar.

-¡oh no, demonios!-se dijo al percatarse de que su miembro comenzó a ponerse completamente duro, se apretó como si eso evitara lo que ya estaba por de mas evidente "el cuerpo del heishou...¿me puso así?" "que mas podría ser, idiota" se pregunto pero su mente le respondió antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo.

-¿quien anda ahí?-la silueta se giro al escuchar un ruido entre los arboles.

-¡soy...soy yo, se...señor!-salio de su escondite cubriéndose los ojos para no verlo y avanzando hacia adelante con tropezones, por no ver al Sargento desnudo, de modo que se callo.

- 'Mocoso inútil! levántate. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-ah...gra...gracias...-sin mirar al mayor recibió la mano que lo ayudaba a incorporarse del suelo.

-¿eres idiota? ¿porque no miras? ni que fuera mujer...tsk...mocoso infantil...

-¡lo, lo siento!- abrio despacio los ojos, viendo poco a poco que el heishou tenia solo la camisa puesta con sus piernas desnudas escurriéndose el agua y sus pies descalzos sobre el pasto- vi...vi su caballo...el...el capitán Erwin me mando a buscarlo...de...debemos regresar...

-no quiero ver a ese idiota, no por ahora.

-pe...pero...si no regresamos...va a...oscurecer y...

- ¿Me estas dando órdenes?

-No, no ... sólo digo que ...

-¡ya callate, bruto de mierda!

Eren cerro sus ojos tan fuerte como pudo,esperando el golpe del sargento, pero lo que paso fue algo muy lejos de eso. Su cuello de su uniforme fue jalado con firmeza hacia abajo de modo que quedo a la altura del Sargento, y antes de que pudiera siguiera abogar algún argumento en su defensa sus labios fueron sellados por segunda vez. Esta vez el beso fue aun mas profundo, los labios eran mas cálidos que la vez anterior "¿era por el agua caliente, o acaso por como lo besaba?" no supo definir bien; no obstante como aquella ocasión, se dejo llevar sintiendo como las manos que lo sujetaban tan fieramente de su uniforme se deslizaban lentamente sobre sus hombros hasta atrapar su cuello entre los brazos del sargento. Temeroso, aproximo sus manos a la cadera de Levi, hasta que lo aproximo a su cuerpo haciendo que Levi aceptara aproximándose el también. Los labios se le entumecieron, y la respiración sentía irse; cuando de nuevo sintió volar, fue bajado a medio despegue hacia el suelo.

-Heishou ... yo ...

-regresaremos, pero antes...¡quitate la ropa!-ordenó

-¿q-que? pe...pero...-estaba nervioso por aquella solicitud tan directa del sargento.

-¿estas...desovedeciendome?

-¿eh? no, no...ya...ya lo hago...¿ve?

Tan rápido como pudo se quito la capa, el saco, la camisa, el pantalón, hasta quedar en interiores sintiendo como las mejillas se le colocaban peor que un tomate en buena temporada.

-tambien la ropa interior.

-Pe ... Pero ..

-¡hazlo!-solicito.

-s...si...-lentamenta bajo su ropa interior que se deslizo por sus piernas sacando un pie y luego el otro, ocultando su intimidad con las manos; se sentía, muy avergonzado.

-Jum ... déjame ver ...

Norte ... me ... me ... da Pena ...

-no deberia...-Levi se quito la camisa quedando desnudo frente a Eren, al cual se aproximo para extenderle la mano e invitándolo a el agua caliente que los esperaba.

El chico sin quitar una mano de su ya notable erección, pero que no quería que fuera notada por su sargento acepto la invitación algo confuso.

Ya en el agua Levi sin previa invitación se avalanzo contra Eren, besándolo a su antojo. El chico no pudo controlarse mas tomando entre sus manos el trasero del heishou entre sus manos mientras sus ya evidentes erecciones de los dos hombres estaban rosandose una con otra. El heishou lo arrinconó contra unas rocas que sobresalían del agua comenzando a besarle del cuello, de sus pezones, de donde podía y quería, haciendo gemir al extasiado joven.

- ¿Th ... ¿por qué? heishou ... yo ... Necesito ... Necesito ... espe ... Aahh ... suspensiones palabras podrían ser completados en al éxtasis, porque lo lees causó la mano en heishou do virilidad.

-no hables...no necesitamos hablar...

El sargento tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Eren y el suyo para que se rosaran entre uno y otro, fluyendo los líquidos preliminares que facilmente se mezclaban con el agua caliente que emergía de aquel lugar paradisíaco. El joven estaba en un completo éxtasis, perdido en el placer que le proporcionaba el mayor. No quería pensar, ¡no podia pensar! aquel placer superaba los limites de su joven inteligencia; por otra parte, Levi emitía la respiración entrecortada de un hombre excitado, pero no gemía en ningún momento mientras que besaba de vez en vez los labios de Eren, o mordida su cuello, o sus pezones, o le apretaba el trasero contra el suyo. Eren excitado con el corazón en la garganta, pero decidido, tomo la mano que tomaba su miembro y el de el sargento. "esta tan duro y cálido..." se dijo perdiéndose en ese único sentimiento de degustacion sexual por el cuerpo que lo acorralaba, que lo aprisionaba contra esas rocas, contra esa agua que estaba a la altura de sus caderas. Un placer que iba mas aya de toda compresión humana posible en ese instante, nunca creyó que eso se sintiera tan bien. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo que pareció durar tan poco y al mismo tiempo que se hizo eterno, ambos hombres se vinieron sobre sus manos. El heishou descansaba en su frente sobre el pecho de Eren que se agitaba y recuperaba sus latidos normales; el joven de ojos verdosos no pudo resistirse y beso la cabeza de ese espeso cabello negro.

-¿que...que fue eso?-le pregunto Levi al sentir aquel acto sobre su cabeza.

-Ahm ... ellos ... Jabalí ...

Sin parecer esperar respuesta de Levi, este, se alejo fríamente del cuerpo de Eren saliendo del agua para colocarse su ropa sin demasiado preámbulo y sin una sola palabra.

-¿que esperas, sal de ahí?

En silencio Eren salio del agua, algo decepcionado y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿porque el heishou actuaba como si nada? eso le hizo sentir una gran puñalada en el corazón. Sin comunicarse con el sargento tomo su ropa para vestirse en igual silencio, solo que de su parte sentía morir de vergüenza, de dolor y de muchos sentimientos para nada agradables por la reacción un tanto distante del sargento.

-me...me voy yendo...lo espero arriba, Heishou...-dijo, supuso que eso era lo mejor, y tenia que olvidar ese incidente; predispuso que el sargento le diría "te matare si hablas de ello" y como no quería escucharlo decidió irse primero; no obstante, una mano lo detuvo de su muñeca.

Eren-... ¿Te gusta? Si ... como ... en ¿?

-yo...-aquella pregunta tan directa le hizo pararse en seco.

- ¡Respóndeme!-Ordeno.

-si...me gusta...¿pero que importa?-se solto del agarre de Levi "tengo que encararlo" se dijo, no podía postergarlo más, si se iban a definir la situación, tenia que ser en ese momento aunque luego terminara todo golpeado por el sargento, ya nada le importo-usted solo juega...me besa...me habla como si nada hubiera pasado...y luego...esto...¿que se supone que significa? tal vez soy un idiota...un mocoso inútil como usted dice...pero...hacerme esto y luego...pretender que no paso nada...¡eso de verdad me molesta! y no voy a perm...-un ligero beso fue dado en sus labios antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

-tambien me gustas, pero por ahora es lo único que podía hacer. eres aun joven-se levanto de puntillas aproximándose a la oreja de Eren de modo que lo escuchara perfectamente-pero una vez que seas mayor...voy a cogerte hasta destrozar ese culo tan bueno que tienes...-volvio a el piso y se alejo del joven.

¿Habia escuchado bien? si, escucho "me gustas" por parte del Sargento, una sonrisa de idiota enamorado se reflejo en su rostro junto con una dicha que no podía ser explicada. Un subvenir de adrenalina lo tenia volando en ese lugar, volando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-¡oi, mocoso! ¿que esperas?

- ¡Ah, si! ¡Ya voy Heishou!

La próxima vez ... vendremos aquí ... solo tu sabes de este lugar, así que no le puedes decir a nadie mas.

- ¡S ... si!

El rojo del atardecer habia pintado el cielo en camino de regreso hacia el castillo. Cabalgaban ambos hombres a una distancia tan próxima como era posible de un caballo de otro, Eren sonreía cada ves que chocaba miradas con el Heishou, mientras que este se molestaba pero reia para sus adentros. El castillo estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Cuando al fin llegaron ya oscureciendo. Eren supo en ese momento que ahora, nada, nada, iba a ser igual que la relación, que ahora lo que iba a forjar con el heishou era complemente diferente a lo que el hubiera imaginado.

* * *

**¿y que les parecio? ¡espero le haya gustado! estaba con mis horrores orrograficos (?) :v jajajaja pero era porque aun soy una novata en fanfiction y escribo en block de notas ;A; una disculpa, espero ahora puedan disfrutar de una exelente lectura :D . No olviden dejar sus reviews, tratare de contestarlos todos!  
**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**He aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste :D tratare de subir el tres pronto. nos vemos y gracias por leer!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es una historia ficticia, los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor: Isayama; yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?) CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA. si no has leido el manga, leelo y luego ven a leer mi fic (?) :v**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA **

* * *

CAPITULO II:

Sabia perfectamente que por razones obvias la supuesta relación que llevaba con el Heishou debía ser lo mas discreta posible. Y es "supuesta" porque Levi parecía actuar de manera normal, Eren le dedicaba miradas, pero este ni se incitaba ante sus indirectas. ¿que estaba pasando? temía que lo que había pasado en aquel paradisíaco lugar fuera parte de un sueño o de un pasado que no había sucedido.

Aunque buscaba como estar a solas con el era casi imposible por los demás integrantes de la tropa, sobre todo por los entrenamientos y los constantes acosos de Hanji pidiéndole que se convirtiera en titan cada día; ya que, terminaba agotado hasta no mas poder dejándose caer en su cama durmiendo casi al instante; sin embargo, no se daba por vencido.

Ese día tocaba limpieza y muy a su pesar tuvo que levantarse temprano aun sabiendas que el día anterior había entrenado sin parar terminado muy agotado.

-no se te olvide limpiar ahí, tiene que estar muy limpio. Sabes que el heishou odia el polvo-le decia Petra a Eren señalando una esquina difícil de limpiar.

-si, si lo se-refregaba con ímpetu en la zona limpia con algo de desgana porque tenia mucho sueño.

-¡ey Petra! ¿has visto a Eren?

-¡he...heisho! si, ahí esta!-le señalo con su dedo.

Le había escuchado entrar a la habitación que limpiaba junto con Petra, pero no pudo voltear "¿el sargento lo estaba buscando?" eso parecía, lo hizo sentir emocionado, pero a la vez inquieto.

-¡ey tu!-Levi apoyo su pie con descaro sobre la espalda de Eren-¡no limpiaste bien la cocina! ¡necesito que vengas!

-¡Heishou! pero...su pie...-lo miro algo desconcertado por el comportamiento pero añadió que actuaba como siempre, trato de no darle importancia aunque por dentro se moría por levantarse, acorralarlo y besarle hasta estar saciado.

-¡no me discutas y ven de inmediato!-le empujo con su pie haciendo que Eren callera sobre bruces en el área que limpiaba y se pegara en la cabeza.

A Petra le escurría una gota ligeramente por la frente al ver que el Sargento maltrataba a Eren, tal vez se debía a que no se llevaban bien, pero ella poco o nada podía hacer por ayudar a Eren que se encontraba tirado sobandose la cabeza por golpearse con la pared.

-oye...Eren...sera mejor que vayas...

-Sí...si...-dijo sin animos.

-¡que esperas bruto de mierda!-escucho de lo lejos

-¡si, señor! ¡ya voy!-hizo el saludo y luego corrió a todo vapor donde el heishou.

Al fin estaban solos, o eso pensaba Eren al ir detrás del Heishou. Se imaginaba que el se giraría y lo apoyaría contra la pared para besarle, o se imaginaba a si mismo abrazándolo por la espalda y que Levi giraría su cabeza para besarle; sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió.

-¿lo vez? esta sucio aquí...¿porque les tengo que decir siempre? ¿acaso no lo pueden hacer bien? solo tenemos un día para hacerlo. mañana sigues con tu entrenamiento.

-¡ah, lo siento! ya...ya me apuro...-iba a salir de la cocina para ir por los cepillos y el jabón que dejo con Petra.

-¿a donde vas?

-por...por los cepillos que deje...aya...

-¿eres idiota? el almacén esta aquí, hay mas cepillos y jabón. sacalos-lo miraba con desdén y con los brazos cruzados esperando que sus ordenes fueran cometidas.

-e...esta bien...lo siento...-abrio la puerta del almacén, un cuarto pequeño que contenía escobas, cepillos, cubetas, jabón y demás utensilios de limpieza-ah...Heishou...no...no lo encuentro...creo que mejor iré por ellos con Petra...

-¿que? no, perderás mucho tiempo mientras vas y regresas. ¿es que tengo que hacer todo yo? ¡haste un lado! yo las busco...-empujo a Eren pasando el buscando lo que se requería.

-¡Ereeeen! ¿donde estas? ¡Eren!-se escuchaba la voz de Hanji llamando al joven con una alegría desmedida.

-¡demonios, es la loca!-dijo Levi, jalando a Eren hacia dentro del pequeño cuarto de almacén.

-¿ah? creí que estaba aquí...¡Ereeeen, vamos! no te me escondaaas...-se escuchaba la voz fuera del almacén y unos pasos que decían que se alejaba de la cocina.

Dentro del almacén. los dos habían quedado completamente cerca uno del otro sin casi espacio para poder moverse. Levi estaba acorralando a Eren sobre un estante.

-aaahh...creo que...ya se fue...-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Hei .. heishou ... yo ...

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Levi se disponía a abrir la puerta. No había mucho que pensar, era ahora o nunca; Estaban solos, metidos en un lugar donde nadie sabia que estaban ahí. Era perfecto.

-¡demonios! se...se atoró...maldita puerta vieja...-maldecia el mayor forcejeando con la puerta.

"No podía estar mas a su favor" pensó con una sonrisa en esa oscuridad. Solos, a oscuras, complemente encerrados. No podía soportar mas, se avalanzo hacia el heishou sin meditarlo antes. Las ganas lo estaban volviendo loco en ese pequeño lugar.

-Heisho yo ... no Aguanto mas ...

-¿que...? si tienes ganas, ¡aguantate! tenemos que abrir esta puer...-Eren lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso sin mucho preámbulo. El chico era fuerte, que por mas que lo intentaba quitar de enzima no podía, y su altura no le ayudaba mucho. Por un momento se sintió demasiado pequeño y demasiado débil ante la manera tan desprevenida en que Eren se acerco a el-¡detente idiota!-le pateo en los testículos haciendo que inevitablemente el joven se encorvará del dolor.

-¡aaauch! duele...porque...¿porque hizo eso...heishou?-intentaba recuperar el aliento ante tal golpe tan doloroso.

-mocoso de mierda...te lo mereces...te dije que pararas ¿quien te crees? tsk...mierda...-recuperaba el aliento, aunque se lo negara le había gustado esa manera tan arrebatada como lo había besado.

-¡No me rechaze!-se incorporo acorralando a el mayor.

-ba...basta...alguien puede escu...

-¡me importa una mierda! no soporto su rechazo...Heishou...siento morir si no me mira aunque sea de reojo...se que debemos ocultarlos pero...es demasiado para mi...yo...yo...le quiero...por favor...dígame si es un juego...o si es verdad...pero no siga torturandome...-lo abrazaba tan fuerte como podía dentro de ese lugar tan diminuto.

-...-quedo por un momento en silencio, no sabia que lo estaba hiriendo ante la indiferencia que le daba por guardar apariencia ante los demas-rayos...eres demasiado infantil y melodramatico-callo un momento dando un largo suspiro-Eren...debí decirlo en ese momento, pero lo diré ahora. ¿quieres formalizar?

-¿eh? ¿formalizar?

-si, idiota...que te conviertas en mi pareja...oficialmente. aunque claro, los demás no deberán saberlo.

-¿lo...lo dice en serio? ¡si, si quiero!-lo apreto mas hacia el, extasiado de felicidad. Al fin pudo disipar sus dudas. Era seguro, era pareja de Levi Rivaille, aquel hombre por el cual en un principio temió, ahora amaba con locura.

-bien, bien...pero sueltame que me asfixias...-

-jeje...lo...lo siento...

En ese momento se escucho un crujido que provenía de la puerta. Era Petra que abría la puerta encontrando a los dos hombres en una posición algo extraña. Eren estaba alejándose de Levi que lo miraba hacia arriba cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Heisho? ¿Eren?

-ah...yo...-La cara del joven soldado demostraba un pánico desmedido.

-¡quitate mocoso! este lugar es muy pequeño...¿que quieres Petra?

-ah...bueno...buscaba...jabón...se me termino y vine por mas...

-¡aqui tienes!-le dio el jabón, lo que Petra había ido a buscar.

El sargento salio a todo vapor dejando a Eren para las explicaciones con la chica.

-¿que estaba pasando aquí?-pregunto asustada la chica.

-na...nada...nos quedamos atrapados sin querer...jejeje...gracias por abrirnos Petra...-contesto Eren algo nervioso y saliendo del cuarto y así mismo de la cocina.

-¡ah Eren, con que aquí estabas!-se topo con Hanji en la puerta de la cocina-me gustaria, se que es mucho pedir, pero podrías...

-¡ahora no...Hanji-san...!-la esquivo siguiendo con su camino, se dijo que necesitaba algo de aire fresco para eliminar el nervio y el pánico que lo dominaban en ese momento al ser, por una diferencia mínima de segundos descubiertos por Petra.

Hanji entro a la cocina viendo a Petra aun conmocionada por lo que había visto, creyó la razón que le dio Eren; no obstante, la posición en que los encontró fue demasiado cercana. Vaya, ni siquiera ella se aproximaba a el heishou de esa manera aunque quisiera.

-¿que te sucede...Petra?

-na...nada...¡no es nada!-como sacada de algún lugar en su mente se puso a buscar nerviosamente en el almacén.

La mujer miro a Petra, luego recordó que se encontró con Levi, que parecía apurado, y a Eren nervioso. "je, algo paso aquí" se dijo con suspicacia, y sabia que la que le daría explicación alguna seria Petra, claro, con un poco de sugestión que ella sabia usarla bien.

Todo marchaba según lo planeado, se habían apoderado de una gran arma que era: Eren. Revisaba los documentos que contenian las investigaciones de Hanji en los próximos días sobre el progreso con la transformación de Eren y sobre la misión que tenían en mente planear para poder usarlo he ir al sótano donde se encontraban todas las respuestas a el "origen" de los titanes.

Su puerta fue golpeada dos, y luego tres veces, percatándose de que alguien llamaba, ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y en los documentos sobre su escritorio.

-adelante...

La puerta se abrió y una mujer de lentes y cabello castaño apareció cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Se acerco a el escritorio del hombre haciendo el saludo.

-¿que sucede Hanji? hoy no fue día de labores, ¿recuerdas?

-lo se, es otra cosa.

-si no es importante, sugiero que salgas y no me hagas perder mi tiem...

- se trata de Levi.

El solo mencionar el nombre, hizo que el hombre detrás de los documentos levantara la vista hacia la mujer.

-¿que hay sobre Levi?

-nada, tienes razón, no es importante...así que te dejo trabajar...-se disponia a retirarse.

-¡Hanji, deja de jugar!

-jajajajaja, siempre que se trata de Levi, ese enano enfurecido, no puedes evitar molestarte, eres divertido.

-¡no te burles! todo lo que sea con respecto a Levi me interesa.

-lo se...lo se Erwin...¿porque es tu pareja, cierto? aunque Levi...bueno...el no te ve de esa manera.

-¡callate! no sabes nada... ademas, alguien podría escucharte, dejate de rodeos y dime de una vez que es lo que veniste a decirme.

-jejeje...bueno...quizá no es nada, pero...

-¡vamos, habla!-le apresuraba, sabia que todo lo que Hanji decía sobre Levi resultaba ser verdad después de comprobarlo.

-pues...aunque me encanta la idea de que Eren este con nosotros por su don...bueno...podría traer algunos problemas.

-¿Eren, que tiene que ver con todo esto...con Levi?

-¡exacto! es lo que intento saber...hace rato buscaba a Eren, y me percate que Levi tampoco estaba, Petra me dijo que estaban en la cocina y cuando fui ninguno de los dos aparecía, minutos después de buscarlos a ambos resultaron que si estaban en la cocina. Petra los encontró en el almacén...dice que la puerta se atraco y quedaron atrapados...pero...también dijo que...la reacción de ambos era extraña. no creo que sea nada de que preocu...

-¡mentira!-tiro los documentos al suelo, enfadado por lo que ya su mente imaginaba en el momento.

-oye, oye, calmate ¿quieres? no estoy confirmando nada...ademas Levi es un hombre demasiado mayor para estar con un chaval como Eren...quizá solo fue una accidente.

-ta...talvez...pero...Levi...y Eren...¡no voy a tolerar eso! ¿me entiendes? Levi vino a mi, yo lo salve de...

-si, si, esa historia me la se. solo te digo esto para que hables con el, porque si hay algo deberías pararlo; esto, no lo digo por la "relación" que dices tener con ese chaparro, si no por Eren. es joven, inexperto y algo ingenuo. No me gustaría verlo dañado en el lio de ustedes dos.

-lo se...esta bien, lo hablare con calma con Levi.

-bien, pero no digas que yo te dije...aunque...puuff...igual lo supondrá...te dejo. y por favor Erwin, calmate primero.

La mujer abandono el despacho del rubio, dejándolo asustado pero sobre todo celoso, muy celoso. Durante todo es tiempo no sabia que lo era, ya que no había quien se fijara en Levi debido al carácter que tenia y eso lo hacia dichoso porque sabia que para Rivaille no había nadie mas que el.

Poco después de la limpieza y que todos habían comido Erwin le hizo saber a Levi, con un justo apretón en su hombro que necesitaba hablar con el. Al poco rato el susodicho se presento en la oficina del rubio.

-¿que quieres?-entro a la oficina sin anunciarse, sentándose en el sofá de un lado del escritorio.

-Levi voy a ser breve y directo. ¿que piensas de...Eren?

-¿ah, que pienso de que?es un mocoso idiota, le falta experiencia, ademas te dije que si cometía una estupidez yo mismo lo mataría.

-no me refiero a eso...¿que piensas de el...como hombre?

-¿como hombre? ¡es un mocoso! no hay mucho que decir...-dijo con indiferencia.

-¡tu lo has dicho! un "mocoso" entonces tienes claro quien es, y lo menor que es a ti.

-¿que estas tratando de insinuar?-molesto por el interrogatorio de Erwin se levanto del sillón irritado, con el seño fruncido.

-me llego un rumor...de que los encontraron en el almacén...en una situación algo...impropia. Sabes que es un adolescente, y no permitiré ese tipo de relaciones en la tropa.

-Hanji...-penso, con molestia; se anoto como pendiente que después arreglaría cuentas con ella en lo que escuchaba a Erwin-¿relaciones? ¿de que demonios hablas, idiota?

-¡respondeme! ¿tienes "ese tipo" de relación con el?

-Tsk .. loque me faltaba...

-¡contesta lo que te pregunto!

-no voy a responder a eso, es estúpido...poniéndote celoso como una mujer...ya te dije que tu y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación...

Erwin lo miraba furioso, frustrado porque a pesar del tiempo, ellos no parecían relacionarse como esperaba que fuera. Sabia que Levi no se caracterizada por ser un hombre cariñoso, pero en la cama se transformaba en alguien que disfrutaba sus caricias. Temía perderle por alguien que parecía tan común como lo era Eren.

Se había ofrecido en el mismo lavar los trastes en lo que Petra los secaba y hablaban de cosas mundanas. Cuando terminaron la chica le dijo que iría a darse un baño y dormir un rato pues estaba demasiado cansada por todo lo que habían limpiado ese día, y por el trabajo que venia para el siguiente día por venir.

Eren quería ver si podía hablar con Levi aunque sea un poco, saber si podrían encontrar la forma de verse "de esa manera", organizarse sin que nadie los descubriera; No obstante, camino por los pasillos para dirigirse a la salida del castillo, para ver si de casualidad Levi estaba donde los caballos ya que casi siempre le gustaba estar ahí con ellos solo; De repente, escucho unas voces que provenían de un pasillo contiguo, voces apagadas pero furiosas, llevado por la curiosidad camino hacia ellas para ver de que se trataba.

Pasaba ya mas cerca del pasillo, los gritos se hicieron evidentes.

-¡no lo voy a permitir! ¿entendiste? yo te rescate del distrito bajo, yo te salve ¡me la debes!-gritaba el hombre Rubio con toda la voz hacia Levi.

-¿que estas diciendo? tu me obligaste. ¿ya se te olvido? pedazo de idiota...si no fuera porque jugaste tan sucio al amenazarme...yo no estaría aquí. ¿agradecerte? debi haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Eren no sabia si irse, o quedarse. pero la conversación entre Levi y Erwin era tan extraña que decidió escuchar un poco mas.

-¡Levi, me perteneces!-Erwin lo jalo hacia el de los brazos.

-¿que dices? ahora deliras...¡sueltame, sueltame ya!

El chico podía ver lo que sucedía a travez de una pequeña rendija, la puerta no se encontraba cerrada y los hombres que discutían no se daban cuenta que eran vistos y escuchados.

-¡no! sabes bien que...cuando te toco...nadie puede hacer lo que yo te hago...nadie te hará gemir como yo...nadie te amara como yo...

-¡basta, idiota! ¿amor? siempre, siempre diciendo esa palabra...lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros no debió suceder jamas...sabes bien que no estaba bien porque mis amigos murieron...solo te aprovechaste de la situación...de mi dolor...

-te ayude a superarlo.

-ni una mierda...y ya...¡sueltame! ¡sueltame o lo lamentaras!

-no hasta que me contestes, ¿que tienes que ver con Eren? aun no me respondes, ¡necesito saberlo!

-¡maldita sea! ¡sueltame!-aventajandose de su altura brinco un poco dándole un cabezazo en la barbilla del hombre haciendo que retrocediera y callera de rodillas frente a el conmocionado y mareado por el duro golpe-no tengo nada que ver con ese mocoso...y lo que te contaron...fue solo una accidente...¿satisfecho? tsk...idiota...si no te mate en ese entonces, lo haré la próxima que intentes tocarme...¡bastardo!

EL chico no vio venir a Levi hacia la puerta, y cuando reacciono era demasiado tarde.

- ...

-¿nada que ver?-escuchar aquello lo lastimo demasiado, sin darle oportunidad a el sargento salio corriendo.

El Sargento intento seguirlo para poder aclararlo, pero se contuvo al ver que Erwin miraba su reacción.

-parece ser que ahora...ya no tienen nada que ver...Levi.

El Sargento le dedico una mirada de odio y desprecio hacia el hombre que se encontraba hincado sobandose la mandíbula; Se acerco a el, sin pensarlo demasiado, le dio una patada en la cara para después salir del despacho buscando a Eren.

* * *

_PROXIMO CAPITULO:_

_-necesito decirte algo...-dijo Levi algo serio, mas serio de lo normal._

_-Hei...shou...¿que...sucede?-sabia que algo pasaba, y por la expresión de su pareja sabia que no era algo bueno._

_-terminenos...terminemos esta relación..._

_Esas tres palabras, entraron en sus oídos, destrozando su corazón en miles de pedazos, no pudiendo creer lo que el hombre frente a el decía sin ningún miramiento._

_..._

* * *

**Y que les parecio? espero lo hayan disfrutado. dentro de poco el capi tres, les gusta el adelanto del siguiente? o creen que es mucha tortura (?) jajja bueno comenten, dejen reviws que de eso vivo :v gracias por leer. **

**SALUDITOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holaaa de nuevo! no tarde mucho como lo pueden ver, he aqui el siguiente capitulo :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a su correspondiente autor: Isayama, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?) CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA. si no lo has leido te recomiendo leer el manga y luego venir a leer mi fic :v.**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA **

* * *

**CAPITULO III:**

Al abandonar el despacho de Erwin corrió para alcanzar a Eren; No obstante, a medio camino se detuvo. "¿de verdad iba a seguirlo?" se dijo a si mismo. El no tenia ese comportamiento ¿que era lo que le iba a decir? ¿lo siento? ¿puedo explicarlo? Se dio cuenta que el solo pensarlo era estúpido. Y, aun así una extraña sensación de dolor le apretaba el pecho incomprensiblemente.  
Ese día había pasado sin poder siquiera hablar con Eren; sin darse cuenta, así pasaron varios días, aunque se encontraban no se miraban, no se hablaban, incluso cuando estaban todos los de la tropa parecían no estarlo. No sabia que decir, ni sabia que tanto era lo que había escuchado de la acalorada discusión con Erwin. Para saberlo tenia que hablar con el, pero no se atrevía ¿porque tenia que dar explicaciones? era por eso una de las razones por las cuales no se metía en líos de relaciones o parejas porque la otra persona dependía de sentimientos según las reacciones del cónyuge, pero, se sentía con la necesidad de hablar con el, de ver aquella mirada tierna que le dedicaba, de sentirlo cerca, de que estuviera todo el tiempo detrás de el "Heishou" esa palabra para Levi se había convertido no solo en titulo -que es lo que era- si no en una expresión de afecto que usaba el mocoso para referirse a el, ya que la manera, y la tonada de voz que usaba para decirle "heishou" no era igual como se lo decía Petra, Auro o cualquier otra persona que le guardara respeto.  
Se tenia que guardar su orgullo, eso lo sabia, pero el solo pensarlo le aborrecía la idea; decidiendo, que no mendigaria perdón. Diría lo que paso, porque dijo lo que dijo y si Eren lo perdonaba, bien; y si no, bueno al menos estaría tranquilo de que lo dijo o...eso pensaba.

-¡Eren! ¿como estuvo tu entrenamiento de hoy?-Petra se aproximaba al chico.

-bien, gracias...al menos ya no quedo desmayado después de transformarme, aunque si estoy demasiado cansado...Hanji me exige mucho.

-jeje bueno, es normal. ¿tienes hambre? deberíamos cenar algo.

-si...claro...podría comerme lo que sea ahora.

-jajajaja lo creo, lo creo.

-¡Ereeeen!-le llamaba Hanji con voz cantorina.

-¡vamos, vamos! antes de que venga a acosarme-le decia a Petra que la empujaba dentro del castillo.

Cuando iban en el pasillo para llegar a el comedor Petra platicaba amenamente con Eren.

-jeje, eres muy amable conmigo, muchas gracias.

-de nada...me agradas, a todos. bueno...menos al Heishou, ya sabes...nunca se sabe que es lo que esta pensando realmente.

-si...-el solo escuchar hablar del lo ponía en mal estado y el trabajo de distraerse en su entrenamiento todo el día para no pensar en aquel sargento que tenia metido en el corazón se venia abajo al solo escuchar hablar del, o verlo sin poder hablarle.

Esos días, parecía, o mas bien era que al propósito el mayor lo esquivaba, evitaba todo contacto con el y si lo tenia que hacer siempre estaba alguien ahí. Quería hablar con el, darle la oportunidad de explicación; sin embargo, le daba a entender que no pretendía hablar con el. ¿seguian siendo pareja después de lo sucedido? se preguntaba, puesto que ahora que veía a Levi y a Erwin platicando sabia que entre esos dos había "una relación" aunque escucho que Levi lo negaba, Erwin no parecía aceptarlo. Era triste, demasiado, al punto que le dolía el pecho como si se sintiera enfermo. El verlos juntos, platicando a distancia sin poder saber bien a ciencia cierta lo que hablaban le molestaba, le frustraba ¿como podia competir contra el capitán Erwin Smith? el no era ni la mitad de experto que el capitán, ni mucho menos que como Levi. La sola idea lo ponía melancólico, pero que Petra le hiciera la platica, que los demás le mantuvieran en risa, le mantenía ocupado pero sobre todo aliviado de que no estaba solo en ese lugar de gente experta y desconocida.

-¡Eren, espera!-la chica Rubia lo detenía del brazo antes de entrar en la cocina.

-¿que sucede?

-¿te puedo confesar algo?

-ah...claro...¿de que se trata?

-bueno...es sobre...el Heishou...

-ah...

-no me jusges pero...creo que...me...me gusta...¿te parece extraño? ya se que es un hombre mucho mayor, y que tiene un carácter de temer, pero...no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por el.

"¿ella tambien?" se dijo. Alguien mas de quien sentirse celoso-el primero era Erwin- entendia el porque existía ese extraño imán en el Sargento que la gente próxima a el se sentía inevitablemente atraído. Sintiendo como lo embargaba una sensación de posesión, quera que el Heishou fuera suyo y de nadie mas ¿pero como? competía con el capitán Erwin y ahora con Petra.

-y...¿quieres decirle?-paso un trago largo de saliva al preguntarlo, no supo porque lo hizo, pero tenia que saber la respuesta a eso.

-¡no, no, ni pensarlo! solo quería decirle a alguien...para desahogarme, ya sabes.

-pero...

-¡no te preocupes! me siento bien al haberlo dicho, gracias por escucharme-apoyo su mano en el brazo de Eren sonriendole ampliamente.

Después de aquello y de cierta manera estaba algo aliviado de que Petra le dijera que no pensaba decirle a el sargento sobre sus sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía pena por ella. ¿Que pasaria si se lo decía? si el heishou no era de tendencias "flexibles" por decirlo de alguna manera probablemente no le correspondiera, pero ¿y si...lo era? No quería pensar en eso, por lo que solo se dedico a comer; no obstante, costo trabajo, puesto que no supo porque, en ese momento en que todos comían la mirada de Levi lo comía a el sintiéndose incomodo; no quería hacer contacto visual temía decepcionarse que la mirada que le dedicara no fuera la esperada. Aun así, comió lo mas rápido posible para salir del comedor.

En cuanto estuvo afuera soltó un largo suspiro, al fin estaba solas sin la mirada de Levi que parecía que lo devoraría en cualquier momento, pero un susto tremendo vino a el al sentir una mano que lo jalaba hacia algo desconocido para toparse con un par de labios cálidos. ¡Era el Heishou! lo estaba besando ¿como estaba pasando? ¿acaso no le importaba que alguien saliera del comedor y los viera? no supo como reaccionar. ni siquiera supo como es que el mayor lo alcanzo tan perfectamente para poder besarle a la altura que el tenia, debía admitir, la altura del Heishou era algo que de una manera extraña le volvió loco.

-¡maldicion!...¿porque eres tan alto? al menos deberías hacer lo posible por ponerte a mi tamaño por cortesía...mocoso inútil.

-yo...es que...pero...creí que...

-¡deja de balbucear! acompañame-le tomo de la mano al joven de cabello castaño

-¿que sucede aquí?-dijo Erwin que también salia del comedor viendo la escena: Levi tomando la mano de Eren.

-¡na-nada!-el joven se soltó del agarre asustado.

-esto...-Levi se paro de puntillas y beso los labios de Eren frente a Erwin- así que te pido que dejes de interferir...o de verdad...¡lo lamentaras! ven Eren, acompañame-volvio a tomar la mano del joven.

-¡Levi! no puedes hacer eso...detente...-detuvo el rubio, sosteniendo la mano libre del Sargento.

-puedo y lo hago, ahora sueltame...-se safo del agarre del capitán rubio.

El joven cabo comenzó a hacer reverencia de disculpas hacia un conmocionado Erwin que no daba entendimiento a lo que había visto en el momento. y sintió que su corazón se iba junto con Levi, que el corazón de Rivaille, ya pertenecía a alguien mas. No pudo moverse, no pudo ir tras los dos, solo se quedo fuera del comedor, inmóvil, con un gran dolor en el pecho.

Dejo que el sargento lo llevara donde sea que quisiera llevarlo, viendo la espalda del mayor, sintiendo la mano fría que lo sujetaba con firmeza. Estaba feliz, al menos supo que no había terminado todo, pero sentía una gran vergüenza por lo que había hecho minutos antes enfrente de Erwin.

-¡subete al caballo!-aquella orden del francés lo sustrajo de empujón de sus pensamientos.

-¿al-al caballo, para que?

-¡eres mi subordinado, y debes acatar las ordenes sin hacer preguntas!

-pero...

-¿eh? ¿que es lo que escucho, acaso...estas negándote?

-¡no, no! ¡lo siento señor!-la mirada asesina del sargento lo dejo helado, temía ser golpeado y quedarse sin dientes así que obedeció; se subió al caballo y en cuanto lo hizo Levi se subió al suyo y se adelanto enfrente suyo.

-sigueme-le ordeno.

Sin rechistar más, Eren siguió a el Heishou donde sea que quisiera llevarlo. Se alejaron bastante del castillo; iban a un galope tranquilo pero podía sentirse el viento acariciar su cara y menear su cabello, el clima era agradable y el silencio apacible. El camino comenzó a serle familiar, miro a los lados, hacia enfrente donde iba el sargento percatándose de que se aproximaban al bosque donde lo había encontrado la vez que lo había ido a buscar.

El francés se bajo de caballo amarrando a un árbol y Eren hizo lo mismo en silencio. Levi camino unos pasos hacia a un lado del caballo, cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que el silencio del viento sobre las ramas de los arboles, del cálido sol lo rodearan por completo. El chico de ojos verdosos lo admiraba embobado en aquella imagen; La capa del sargento se bailaba al ton y son del viento, el cabello se le mesia a reveldemente con el viento, mientras su expresión parecía tranquila "esto es..." no supo como definirlo, seguía sorprendiéndose de la hermosura del hombre que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el, no dejando de decirse "si...le quiero..." con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, quería hablarle, decirle una y mil cosas, pero el solo que su sargento le permitiera esta a su lado dejandole ver ese perfil que a nadie mas creyó que dejara mostrar, lo hacia inmensamente dichoso.

-oye...Eren...

-¡ah! yo...lo siento...-esquivo la mirada del mayor, sonrrojandose, al percatarse que le hablaba y que quizá le recriminaría que dejara de verlo, que era molesto, y volvería a su mirada dura de siempre.

-no hagas caso de lo que el estúpido de Erwin dijo, le dije eso porque...

-lo entiendo, no tiene que...

-¡no me interrumpas! carajo...esto es difícil para mi...

-pe...perdon...-callo, se dio cuenta que, en efecto, para el sargento era difícil hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, pues que estaba abandonando su orgullo por el, y eso debía ser complicado.

-lo que dije...fue para quitarmelo de encima, me conoce de hace mucho, es verdad que le debo ciertas cosas, pero también me arruino otras. Un pasado que no necesitas saber, simplemente aveces llega a ser molesto.

-gracias...

-¿eh, porque agradeces? mocoso idiota...

-jejeje por decirme, la verdad es que yo quería hablar con usted, saber sus razones. Es verdad que en el momento me sentía muy dolido, no voy a cuestionarlo sobre su pasado con el capitán Erwin, sin embargo me siento bien al saber que esto no termino.

-¿de que hablas? el cree que le pertenezco...pero jamas lo he visto de esa manera, tu...eres diferente, es todo...por eso te escogí antes que a el.

-¡Heisho!-expreso con emoción al escuchar esas palabras, no cabía de dicha.

-¿q-que? ¿porque me miras así? pareces idiota...

No pudo resistirse mas, abrazo a el mayor con todas sus fuerzas. Se dijo: al fin todo esta bien, al fin estoy con el, no importa nada mas.

-¡su-sueltame!-se alejo de Eren-no me dejas respirar...

-jeje lo siento, solo estoy feliz de poder abrazarlo.

-¡que idiota eres! ven acá...-le jalo del cuello para besarle.

El beso duro varios minutos. Levi lo rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del menor acariciándole la nuca, jugando con los mechones de su cabello mientras lo besaba. Eren, lo abrazaba de la cintura con fuerza. El juego de lenguas, la intensidad con la que sus salivas se hacían una, las caricias que parecían querer ir más aya. El joven tiro a Levi sobre el pasto, aprisionando su ingle contra la del mayor.

-o...oye...¿que demonios crees que haces?

-perdoneme...pero yo de verdad...necesito...me gustaría...

-¡no, ni pensarlo!-se levanto para girarse y ahora el estaba sobre Eren-si...así es mejor..

-no ¿porque? ¿porque tengo que ser yo?

-je...porque soy mayor que tu, eso me da ventaja.

-¿que? ¡eso no se vale!

-jajajajaajajaja

Otra vez, volvió a ver esa sonrisa, esa risa despreocupada y feliz en los labios del hombre que cuando lo conoció, no sabia que podía verse tan guapo de esa manera.

-jaja...jeje...¿que?-se percato de que el chico lo miraba preocupado.

-heisho...¿que va a pasar ahora?

El joven lo miraba preocupado, en lo que la risa del heishou cambio de risueña a seria, esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba con sus ojos que parecían adormilados pero que miraban con fiereza. Se incorporo del cuerpo del joven, quitando todo su peso. Camino hacia un árbol donde se recargo haciéndole un movimiento con la mano a Eren para que lo siguiera.

El ojos verdosos con confianza se recostó en el regazo del mayor, y este jugaba con el cabello castaño del joven.

-Erwin es el único que sabe de esta situación, algo que no me quita el sueño porque se que el no dirá nada que lo perjudique o lo manche a el también. Seguiremos como hasta ahora.

-esta bien...pero...me gustaría saber...¿algun dia lo haremos? quiero decir...

-se que quisiste decir...ya te lo había dicho, hasta que seas mayor.

-pero para eso falta mucho, no quiero esperar tanto.

-rayos...¿crees que no lo se? pero no quiero meterme en problemas, o darle motivos a Erwin para molestarme y molestarte.

-lo entiendo...esperare...

-pero eso no significa...que no podemos hacer otras cosas...

Se acerco a el y lo beso, luego cambiaron de posición y Levi se recostó sobre el joven, Sin mucho preámbulo, pues las ganas le quemaban los pantalones, se abrió su pantalón así mismo abrió el de Eren.

-tocame...-le tomo la mano del chico para ponerla en su miembro.

-heishou...-"esta tan duro", se pensó, sintiendo aquel miembro grande, duro y erecto frente a el. le gustaba y le asombraba, ya que era complemente diferente tocar el suyo a tocar el de alguien mas.

Los gemidos, al menos por parte de Eren fueron en aumento, el corazón se le desbordaba por la boca, la cual se le secaba por respirar con la boca abierta, y que era humedecida y atendida con los besos que le daba el mayor. Eren sostenía el miembro del Heisho, y este el de Eren; se masturbaban entre ellos, era un modo de calmar esas ansias que tenían de ser uno de otro, de fundirse en un cuerpo pero no por ello era desalentador, era satisfactorio poder conocerse, poder ver partes que ni uno ni otro conocían de ellos.

El joven disfrutaba aquella imagen del Heisho: respiraba entre cortamente, se balanceaba al ton y son de su mano, la frente le sudaba, dedicándole miradas de placer, de deseo, de suplica porque siguiera y siguiera. El mayor no podía negar que esa mano lo consentia muy bien, mientras consentia al dueño de esa mano. Aquella imagen de su mocoso bajo el era un enorme deleite: la mirada sonrojada, y en ratos avergonzada, su cuerpo agitándose que parecía que de su pecho el corazón saldría a presión, esos labios que humedecía cuando sentía que la boca se quedaba seca por el jadeo; No podía resistirlo, lo besaba, le mordía el cuello, jugaba con su pecho entre la ropa que lejos de estorbar servia como estimulante que ardía junto con ellos.  
El momento se sintió venir ambos terminaron en las manos ajenas que les daba tanto placer.

-oh...estuviste aguantando ¿no?-miro su mano llena del néctar del joven. el cual lamia antes la mirada perpleja del chico.

-¿que...que hace? no...eso es...vergonzoso.

-no, no lo es...me gusta...

-ya...ya veo...-se vio la mano llega del liquido seminal de su heisho e imito lo que este había hecho con el suyo.

-¿pero que...?

-si...tambien me gusta...-con su mano limpia acarició el rostro del mayor que aun se encontraba sobre el-le quiero...le quiero heishou...

-Eren...tambien yo, mocoso inútil...-le beso la frente.

Se quedaron un momento así, abrazados. Sin pensar en nada mas, solo dejando que la música del viento sobre la rama de los arboles fueran las que hablaran por ellos, el ruido lejano de algún pajáro cantando dentro de las profundidades del bosque que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Por unos minutos, que parecieron pocos Eren comenzó a sentirse somnoliento queriéndose dormir así, a lado del mayor.

-tenemos que regresar...

-¿ah? no...quiero quedarme así con usted...otro rato mas...

-No, debemos volver, pronto oscureciera, ademas quiero evitar a toda costa toparme con el idiota de Erwin-se incorporo del chico acomodándose la ropa

Imito al sargento. Una vez presentables, tomaron sus capas que habían usado como cama, para colocarla a sus espaldas, montaron su caballo. El heisho le gano a Eren a subirse al caballo y se adelanto unos cuantos pasos.

-¡apurtate idiota!

-ya, ¡ya voy!- subio a su caballo lo mas rápido que pudo, para poder alcanzar al heishou.

En cuanto estuvo arriba del animal le dio la orden para que caminara, para poder alcanzar a Levi que le llevaba la delantera por unos cuantos metros.

-¡es...espereme!-le grito tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡apurate mocoso lento!-le respondio.

Estaban a nada de llegar y Eren no podía alcanzar al Heishou pero en ese momento, cuando estaba a nada de alcanzar a el Sargento, el caballo de este vio algo que lo asusto, corriendo a todo galope, Levi lo trataba de parar pero en eso el caballo rechino y reparo en dos patas tirándolo del caballo. Eren no daba crédito de lo que había sido testigo, sintió que el corazón le dejo de latir; Levi, su amor, no se movía del suelo, parecía muerto; ordeno al caballo correr mas para llegar a donde el mayor. Bajo del caballo apresurado, se acerco a el y lo giro, estaba inconsciente con una cortada en la cara y le sangraba la cabeza, mientras que el brazo derecho estaba completamente fuera de su lugar.

-no...no puede ser...¿Heishou? por favor...reaccione...no...no se muera...no...-lo abrazo hacia su pecho-¿que hago? que...¡ayudaaa! ¡ayuda por favor!-gritaba a todo pulmón, intentado que el pánico no lo dominara.

-¡¿pero que demonios paso?!

-¿ah, ca...capitán Erwin? pero...¿como...?-la sorpresa de la caída de Levi, le hizo no darse cuenta que estaban a unos cuantos metros del castillo ¿tan rapido habían llegado? no comprendía nada de lo que sucedia-lo siento...yo...el...algo asusto al caballo y...se callo...no despierta...¿que hacemos?

-¡haste a un lado!-estaba asustado al igual que Eren. Levi era un buen jinete, no comprendiendo como es que había sucedido, sorprendido de verlo tirado y herido que sin mucho pensarlo hizo a un lado a Eren, rompió un lado de su camisa, le acodo el brazo y le bendo-no debemos moverlo demasiado no sabemos si tenga heridas internas, ¡trae a Hanji!

El chico, sin tomar en cuenta que Erwin lo alejaba de Levi no por su herida, si no por el amor que a lo mejor sentía por el, fue por Hanji; las heridas del sargento eran mas importantes que otra cosa.

La mujer llego con un pequeño paquete de primeros auxilios, le vendaron la cabeza y le pusieron una gasa en la herida del rostro.

-¿estara bien?-inquiero el chico, preocupado.

-no lo sabremos hasta que sea atendido correctamente, por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer...pero debemos moverlo de aqui-solicito Hanji que parecía igualmente preocupada.

-¡yo lo haré!-dijo Erwin, que inmediato lo tomo entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado.

Sabia que la situación era una emergencia, y que aunque el quisiera no podía atenderlo solo; no obstante, no pudo evitar sentir rabia, celos, sobre todo eso, de que el capitán rubio fuera el que se hiciera cargo de Levi, de que lo tomara entre sus brazos, de que lo tocara. Se dijo que si el heisho estuviera en sus 5 sentidos seguro no permitiría siquiera que se le acercara, aun así, no se podía hacer otra cosa. Se veia indefenso en los brazos del capitán, y no pudo evitar que en su mente pasara ese pensamiento "ellos son el uno para el otro" el solo saber, que su mente lo traicionaba, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón opinara lo contrario; doliendo, doliendo mucho.

Todos se enteraron de la caída del Heisho, pero Eren no sabia explicar bien, a ciencia cierta, lo que había ocurrido. No sabia porque el caballo se había asustado, ¿que había visto? ¿un titan? no, eso era poco probable ya que esos caballos no les temían, entonces...¿que era? Se limito a decir solo lo que habia visto: "el caballo se asusto por algo que vio, y tiro al Heisho, lo siento, no pude hacer nada". Se sentía inútil, frustrado porque no lo dejaban siquiera pasar a verlo ¿y quien? pues Erwin.

Durante días lo intento, pero parecía que el capitán no dejaba a sol y a sombra a Levi. No sabia si estaba bien, si estaba consiente, si estaba...vivo.

La luz de una ventana lo cegó de repente obligando a que abriera sus ojos con disgusto, intento levantarse pero su cabeza le dolía al punto que parecía que le estallaría, percatándose de la herida de su cara, y del dolor en su brazo derecho.

-¡ah, que alivio! al fin despiertas...-el rubio llegaba con una charola llena de sopa, un pan y agua.

-Erwin...¿que...como... cuanto llevo así...?-no era quien esperaba ver, pero ahora mismo no tenia cabeza para pensar con perfección.

- 3 días... pero no importa...lo importante ahora es que estas bien, debes comer bien para que recuperes fuerzas-le acerco la charola con la comida.

-¿donde esta Eren?-recordo el caballo, la caída, y los gritos desesperados de Eren a la distancia, después...nada, pero el joven de ojos verdes paso por su mente casi como un relámpago.

-el esta bien, ya le avisamos que estas a salvo. ¿no a venido? ¿que extraño, no te parece?

-rayos...no empieces...

-come. tengo que irme a Sina, pero regresaré en unos días. espero que te recuperes.

-si, gracias...-dijo indiferente mientras comía lo que le había traído.

-Levi...

-¿ahora que quie...?

Erwin lo tomo entre sus brazos delicadamente, y antes de que Levi protestara, o lo alejara le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

-no hagas eso...-lo alejo suavemente del, si hubiera tenido las fuerzas necesarias lo hubiera golpeado hasta casi medio matarlo.

-jejeje, perdona...pero me preocupe...creí que te perdería.

-¡Erwin! ya te dije que tu y yo no...

-¡tienes que recuperarte!, nos vemos...-le interrumpio sin dejarlo terminar, no quería ahora mismo discutir con el.

-¡regresa aquí! si no lo haces...¡me ire! ¿escuchaste? ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui.

Eso hizo que el rubio parara sus pasos hacia la salida girándose hacia Levi que lo miraba molesto.

-si lo haces...haré que te busquen...que te persigan...que te acorralen...no tendrás donde esconderte...

-¿que...estas diciendo? ¡no te tengo miedo infeliz! pude matarte una vez pero no lo hice, ahora lo haré, si...

-te acusare de mantener relaciones impropias con un menor de edad, aun cuando estemos en un mundo rodeados por titanes, protegidos por estas murallas, tenemos leyes Levi; leyes que te podrían tener un largo tiempo encerrado. Que no se te olvide, que también tienes crímenes por los cuales no has pagado porque se te considero un buen soldado para la legión de exploración. Así que, tienes cola que te pisen no querrás aumentar un crimen mas a tu expediente ¿o si?- su voz sonaba mordaz, astuta; sabia perfectamente que tenia a Levi en sus manos.

-maldito...¿que pretendes?

- es sencillo...¡termina con Eren, termina con el! solo así...yo mantendré la boca cerrada.

-¿que? ¡ni de broma!

-bueno...entonces disfruta tu ultimo día libre-se disponia a retirarse, esperando que la amenaza plantara frutos y consiguiera lo que el quería.

-¡espera!... yo...esta bien...¡lo hare! ¡lo hare! ¡lo hare! ¿me escuchaste?

-te escuche...-no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de que su plan funcionara a la perfeccion-vendre en unos días...espero que estés para mi...ya sabes como...

La puerta se cerro dejándolo solo en el cuarto del pequeño hospital del castillo.

-¡demonios!-lanzo la charola tirando el pan y el agua, furioso porque se sentía obligado a estar con Erwin cuando lo único que podía sentir por el era odio.

Atrapado, en una amenaza bastante convincente. Frustrado, porque no tenia otro remedio. Preocupado, por lo que sabia que le esperaba al regreso de Erwin. Se apretó las cienes, el solo pensar en tantas cosas le hizo punzar la cabeza de dolor.

-" es verdad...¿porque no ha venido Eren? me gustaría verlo...por ultima vez..."-con ese pensamiento melancólico, mirando a la ventana se quedo dormido.

Despidió a Erwin en cuanto vio que monto su caballo, recordando las ordenes " por mas que te lo pida, no permitas que Eren vea a Levi, ¡es una orden Hanji! no intentes desobedecer como siempre lo quieres hacer". A pesar de esa orden tan estricta, no podía permitir que el chico no lo viera, asi que decidió ayudarlo, total, Erwin no tenia que saberlo y no había forma ya que el estaría lejos un días, suficientes para que los "tórtolos" como comenzaba a pensar de ellos, se vieran.

-¡eeeeey, Ereeeeen!-le gritaba a la distancia al chico mientras se aproximaba a el.

-Hanji-san...estoy agotado...quiero descansar un poco...

-jajaja no, no, nada de eso, ven conmigo.

-pe-pero...¿a donde?

-ooohh tu no preguntes,solo ven...

-¡ah...sera luego Petra...!-le gritaba a la chica que dejaba atrás porque Hanji se lo llevaba a rastras.

-¡esta bien, no te preocupes!-le respondio a Eren despidiéndose del.

Entraron al castillo en lo que Hanji lo seguía empujando hacia el frente.

-Hanji-san...¿a donde...?-su pregunta fue incompleta debido a que el mismo se dio cuenta donde estaba.

-jejeje...Erwin no esta, asi que puedes ver a Levi. Hace rato que se despertó, espero que no haya dormido para que puedas hablar con el. Esto es un secreto entre nosotros ¿eh?

-pe...pero...

-¡nada de peros, entra!-abrio la puerta y lo empujo hacia adentro del cuarto cerrando una vez que lo dejo dentro.

No era idiota, sabia que Hanji estaba enterada de lo que pasaba entre Levi y el, pero explicárselo creyó que estaría de más. Al estar en la habitación lo vio sentado sobre la cama, mirando a la ventana, comenzó a acercarse paso a paso, emocionado de verlo bien, vivo, y recuperándose.

-¡ah...Eren!-lo miro alegre, pero también triste por lo que tenia que decir.

-¡He...Heishou!

En cuanto cruzaron miradas el joven se avalanzó contra el, recostándose en el regazo del adulto.

-perdoneme...queria venir a verlo, de verdad...pero el capitán Erwin me lo prohibió...me dijo que no era prudente...estaba muy, muy preocupado por usted...creí que moriría.

-tonto...soy demasiado resistente para morir solo por una caída de caballo...estoy bien...-aquella muestra de afecto le partió el corazón, apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de Eren acariciándola con ternura.

-¿se siente mejor? ¿ya comio? ¿tiene fiebre?- se levanto para tocarle la frente para cerciorarse.

-jejeje...estoy bien, de verdad...-le retiro la mano con cautela.

El joven se sentó en una silla que estaba a lado, mirándolo feliz de verlo bien mientras que Levi se miraba el brazo vendado pensando las palabras correctas para lo que diría a continuación.

-necesito decirte algo...-dijo Levi algo serio, mas serio de lo normal.

-Heishou...¿que...sucede?-sabia que algo pasaba, y por la expresión de su pareja sabia que no era algo bueno. Desde que entro, la forma de tratarlo y no de insultarlo como siempre le advirtió que algo no estaba bien.

-terminenos...terminemos esta relación...

Esas tres palabras, entraron en sus oídos, destrozando su corazón en miles de pedazos, no pudiendo creer lo que el hombre frente a el decía sin ningún miramiento.

-¿eh?-¿habia escuchado bien? si, eran esas tres palabras, que como las veces que lo besaba, del cielo, lo dejo caer al suelo en un duro golpe.

_PROXIMO CAPITULO:_

_Faltaban pocos días para la misión, que ya había sido anunciada por Erwin, y desde esa vez no pudo tener ningún tipo de oportunidad para hablar con el Heisho, entre mas se quería acercar a el, mas veia que se alejaba a lado de Erwin, que ahora mas que otras veces, estaban cercanos. "¿porque de repente?" se pregunto, algo había pasado, y a pesar de su dolor tenia que saberlo, no importando como._

_..._

* * *

**¿Qué tal eh? no me odien u.u...pero me encanta poner a Erwin de malo *w* jejejeje. Espero les haya gustado! ya tengo un reviews gracias Hagane Yuuki recomiendame ¿si? aun tengo otras historias de Eren y Levi, asi que denle una oportunidad a esta, las demas vendran en cuanto termine esta jejeje. no olviden dejar sus coments, criticas, o lo que sea. Las recibo con gusto :3 el capi 4 dentro de poco. Gracias por leer!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaaaa!**

**¿como estan? ¿me demore demasiado? discúlpenme, pero ando trabajando en dos fansub de cleaner y pues ando para acá y para aya :P así que me es difícil pasarme por aquí y actualizar. PERO YA ESTOY AQUI! **

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo autor: HAYIME ISAYAMA. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?) CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA. Así que, si no lo has leído, lee el manga y luego lee mi fic :v**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV:**

El silencio fue evidente e inminente. Eren veía al Heishou serio, supo que no bromeaba, y a el no le salia ni una sola palabra, la boca se movía, pero no parecía salir ninguna palabra.

-¿escuchaste lo que dije?-pregunto, al ver que no reaccionaba.

-si...escuche...pero...¿porque? hace un momento...hace tres días...¿que hice mal?

-por favor...no quiero dramas.

-¿queee? esperaba que yo lo tomara con calma ¿no es así? ¡pues se equivoca! deme una razón. una razón que mi tonta cabeza pueda entender-no podia evitar alterarse, el dolor, la rabia, la duda lo mataba poco a poco.

-no va funcionar Eren...aunque tengamos toda la cautela del mundo...tarde o temprano se sabrá, no quiero saber lo que podrían preguntarte, o lo que a mi me harían...ademas tu estas en observación por tu "habilidad titan" no quiero aumentar un problema mas.

-no, no le creo nada...¡¿que paso?! ¿fue el capitán Erwin, verdad? ¡fue el! si...el lo amenazo con algo...y por eso...

-¡Erwin no tiene nada que ver!-mintió, a pesar de que la especulación de Eren había dado en el clavo no podía aceptarlo, tenia que convencerlo a como de lugar.

-entonces...si no es por el...¿por...porque? no me aparte de su lado...por favor...le quiero...estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario para que nadie nos moleste...pero...

-¡ya callate! te dije que no quiero ningún drama, no eres una mujer, así que debes aceptar lo que te digo. no quiero ya nada contigo, nada.

-Pero ... Heishou ...-le tomo la mano.

-¡noo!-se soltó del agarre groceramente-¡vete, que no quiero verte!

-no...hablemos...esto aun tie-

-¿eres sordo o que? ¡largo de aquí bruto de mierda! pedazo de...inútil...¡largate ya! ¡largoooo!

-Heishou ...

-¡que te largues te digo! se te olvida que soy tu superior, así que ¡obedece!

El chico no le quedo mas que retirarse de la habitación; ¿que podia hacer? en cuanto estuvo fuera se derrumbo completamente, había muerto el amor del Heishou ¿así? si así era, también una parte del murió en ese momento.

Por otro lado, en cuanto vio que el joven abandono la habitación cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos, eso había sido demasiado para el. La cara de desesperación, de dolor, de ojos acuosos del chico que quería le partieron el alma; sin embargo, se dijo a modo de Karma, una y otra vez "es por su bien...es por su bien" aunque eso no evitaba que una parte del se rompiera jamas imagino que aquel chico que conocía de tan solo unos meses, fuera a marcar tanto su vida y sus sentimientos.

Los días pasaban, los días transcurrían de una manera casi dolorosa. El despertar era doloroso, el entrenamiento un distracción, y las relaciones incomodas. No volvió a hablar con el Heishou después de que se había dado por terminada la relación con el. Aún tenia, aunque no muy clara, una esperanza de poder solucionar lo que sucedía; sin embargo, durante las conversaciones sobre el trabajo de limpieza, o de su avance, quería poder sacar el tema pero cada intento era en vano porque Rivaille lo interrumpía o le decía que podía retirarse. ¿que podia hacer? lo único era hacer que nada paso, así como el sargento, pero por dentro estaba que se rompía, estaba quebrado, una parte de el estaba muerta y no sabia que hacer con esa parte.

Para el era fácil, fingir o mas bien, resistir lo duro que era ver a Eren, hablar con el, sin ir mas aya; sin besarle, si tocarlo, sin ver su sonrisa. Su expresión ayudaba mucho, nadie sabia nunca lo que sucedía dentro de el, solo el. Levi Rivaille, ante los demás, era un hombre duro, difícil de tratar, y con un rango que se lo había ganado con justa razón; no obstante nadie, a excepción de Erwin sabia su pasado real.

La oscuridad de la noche se había posesionado del día, escuchado que unos caballos se aproximaban a el castillo, al asomarse por la ventana distinguió perfectamente, desde el tercer piso, que se trataba de Erwin; había regresado, y con ello lo que tenia que cumplir con el. Se disponía a dormir esa noche, pero ahora mismo ni siquiera podía hacerlo porque esperaba una visita.

Algunos soldados que aun no dormían fueron quienes recibieron a Erwin; el Heishou, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con el en su despacho muy a su pesar, ya que Hanji fue la que le aviso que el rubio lo buscaba con extremada premura.  
Antes de llegar al despacho, soltó un gran suspiro y después toco. Eso mismo le sorprendió ya que cuando se trataba del capitán siempre entraba sin anunciarse.

-adelante...

EL hombre de cabello negro paso parándose enfrente de Erwin que revisaba unos documentos.

-oh Levi, que bueno que estas aquí. ya esta listo el plan para la misión, solo falta juntar algunos reclutas llev-

-¿para que me llamaste?-sabia que no era para decirle eso, si no para otro asunto mas personal.

-oh...no se te escapa nada, ¿no es así, Levi? ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

- ... Tsk ... si ...-Afirmo con molestia.

-¡bien! creo que como el hombre maduro que eres debes saber tu posición y lo que arriesgadas al estar en una relación nada conveniente para ti, no te enfades conmigo. Esto no lo hice por mi, si no por ti, porque me importas.

-si claro...lo que digas...

-jejeje como sea, acompañame.

Salieron en silencio del despacho. La mayoría de los soldados ya se habían ido a dormir, solo quedaban los que hacían guardia en la noche, por lo que nadie se percato de que ambos hombres entraban a una habitación, para ser específicos, a la habitación de Erwin Smith el cual llevaba una jarra llena de café y dos tazas.

En cuanto entraron Erwin dejo la jarra con el café en una mesilla junto con las dos tazas, dejando reposar sobre el respaldo de una silla el saco de su uniforme.

-Levi...¿pero que haces?-al girarse se percato de que el hombre que lo acompañaba ya se disponía a quitarse el saco abriendo su camisa.

-¿Qué más...? ¿es lo que quieres, no es así? evitate los preámbulos, así que acabemos con esto de una vez que estoy cansado.

El rubio se acerco a el mas bajo de estatura que el y le tomo de las manos.

-no...así no...-lo hizo hacia el para sentarse en la cama y pararlo enfrente de el, con sus dos piernas rodeándolo, en estar en esa posición veía a Levi desde arriba, en que lo miraba fieramente, sin expresar ni dolor, ni asco, ni odio. solo a la expectativa, pero sabia que aunque todo el tiempo parecía molesto, ahora mismo si lo estaba. Le abrazo de la cadera recargándose en el vientre del Heishou-Levi...te amo...y pensar que te fijaste en un chaval como Eren...me hizo realmente perder la cabeza...me entiendes...¿verdad?-levanto su mirada para verlo a los ojos, pero este parecía tener la misma expresión.

-no lo se...yo no entiendo bien lo que dices...

-no me amas...lo se...-su mirada entristecido de un de repente soltando a Levi de las manos, y este se sentó a lado suyo.

-aaahhh...de verdad que como puedo odiarte...aveces lo provocas...detesto que todo el tiempo me estás recordando que "me rescataste" como si fueras...alguna especie de héroe o algo así...es molesto.

-perdona por eso...solo que, desde que te conocí creaste una gran impresión en mi, y desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensarte. de desearte, no quiero obligarte a hacerlo conmigo, eso seria sucio, no me daría ninguna satisfacción, créeme. si estas conmigo, quiero que lo estés porque así lo deseas.

-jum...la autocompación tampoco te funcionara, Erwin. Si no vas a hacerlo, entonces me voy. no tengo nada que hacer aquí, buenas noches-se levanto de la cama para irse de ese lugar pero en ese momento fue detenido de su cadera por dos brazos, al girarse Erwin reposaba su cabeza sobre su espalda.

-no...quédate. quédate esta noche conmigo...

- ... ¿Qué no me los obligarias? eres un mentiroso de mierda...

-no...solo alguien que te ama...

-¡ja! ¿que clase de juego es ese?

-Por favor ...-le imploraba.

Estaba atrapado en algo que no sabia bien que era. Hace algún tiempo cuando sus amigos del distrito bajo murieron comidos por titanes, se le acabaron motivos para seguir en la legión de exploración, sin embargo Erwin pareció llegar en el momento adecuado, para "consolarlo" y después de eso, ya no hubo marcha atrás; durante, lo que fueron varias noches habían dormido juntos, habían tenido sexo. Para Levi solo era una manera extraña de desahogo, pero no se dio cuenta que para Erwin fue algo mas, y cuando ese algo mas que fue "amor" y una confesión sincera por parte del rubio, fue cuando el decidió alejarse ya que no creía en esas cosas. Fue entonces, que Eren apareció y comprendía ahora a Erwin. ¿pero como corresponder algo que no sentía? era difícil; no obstante, ahora mismo se volvió a encontrar en esa disyuntiva.

-Tsk ... como lo había sido el mar ...

-gracias...te amo Levi...

-si...ya lo...-en ese momento su barbilla fue tomada para ser acercada a otra, la que le pertenecía a Erwin, el cual le beso tan ligeramente en los labios.

permitió que el rubio lo tumbara sobre la cama, lo besaba tierna pero al mismo tiempo apasionadamente. Debía reconocerlo aunque le pesara: Erwin era, muy dulce en la cama, pero al mismo tiempo era fuego, le molestaba que supiera donde exactamente tocarlo para excitarlo, donde lo hacia explotar, y casi siempre haciendo que gimiera, jadeará, igual o peor que una mujer.

-Levi...oh Levi...te he extrañado tanto...

Le decía mientras lo acariciaba sobre la ropa, replegando con descaro su miembro al del Heishou que se percataba de ese rose tan marcado. Le hablaba en susurro, un murmullo que se escuchaba excitante de los labios de el rubio.

-Er ... Erwin ... espe ...

-quiero tenerte ya...-le quitaba la ropa presurosamente en lo que el también se deslindaba de la suya.

-no...creo que mejor...

-es tarde para arrepentimientos...

Los dos hombres estaban ya desnudos, Levi no supo como es que ya se encontraba en esa situación, le molestaba que el rubio lo enveleciera en palabras dulces, sexys, en caricias que parecían derretirlo igual que un helado en verano, pero así mismo no podía resistirse a ello, era una adicción que había olvidado, que se había quedado en un lugar muy perdido en su cerebro.

Sintió los dedos de Erwin moviéndose en su interior, estaba agitado, perdido en el placer.

-Levi voy a meterlo...

¿-Aah ...? que ...

-jejeje...asiente si me escuchas...-hizó una pausa, deleitándose con el cuerpo excitado y desnudo de Levi-:...eres hermoso...

No pudo decir nada, solo lo veía sobre el, con ese cuerpo grande y bien formado. Hasta que sintió como era penetrado.

-aaahh...no...mmggn...-se cubrio la boca, no le gustaba emitir esos sonidos.

-no...dejame escucharte...-le detuvo las manos a la altura de su cabeza, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡no! es...es embarazoso...me escucho como...mujer...no...Erwin...sueltame...

-no...

Y así, arremetió con esa entrada la cual llenaba con su miembro erecto y caliente en esa cavidad húmeda y estrecha. Escuchando como Levi gemía, por mas que se contenía, que le decía que lo dejara, se contradecia al mismo tiempo, puesto que disfrutaba ser dominado por el.

-Er ... Erwin ... para ... ya ... mmmggn ... aaahhh ... aaahh ... no ... bas... tardo ... Aahh ... maldición ...

-... tu entrada es Rica ... el tiempo ... ya casi ... oh ... Levi ... puedes venirte ...vente ... conmigo ...

-ba...bas...aaahh...mmnngg...-sus gemidos fueron callados por los labios de Erwin sobre los suyos y aun así se oían apagados, solo gemía cada vez que su entrada era ultrajada llenándolo de mucho placer.

No tenia que decirlo, pero Erwin atendió su miembro que palpitaba y suplicaba un poco de placer también. Ambos hombres terminaron viniéndose, Levi en su vientre y la mano de Erwin y ese en su interior, sintió claramente como lo llenaba con ese liquido blanquillo en todo su interior, sabiendo que, como sea que se hayan dado las cosas, una vez mas volvía a pertenecer a ese hombre, que por mucho que lo odiase, o no, le daba mucho placer en la cama.

Poco a poco persivia que un calor agradable lo rodeaba, la luz que pertenecía al sol de esa mañana. Al abrir los ojos con disgusto se percato de que Erwin lo rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente ¿en que momento se quedo dormido? por mas que intentaba recordar, no podía. Esa noche lo había hecho, una y otra, y no se que tantas veces. Perdió la cuenta. no recordaba nada, pero su trasero si, le dolía, le palpitaba, teniendo semen seco en su abdomen, semen que le pertenecía a el y semen aun fresco entre sus glúteos que le pertenecía al rubio. Era peor que una cruda, se dijo, estaba realmente agotado pero con una ligereza sensación de relajación, se sentía bien, pero le irritaba que Erwin fuera el motivo de esa sensación de paz en su cuerpo.

-ah...despertaste...buenos días mi Levi...

-si...tengo que levantarme...no debería estar aquí...

-jeje ayer estuviste...irreconocible...quedaste agotado, igual yo claro...pero estoy muy feliz de que lo primero que vea al despertar sea tu rostro.

-no empieces Erwin...sabes bien porque es que sucedió.

Se levanto lentamente, pero en eso callo al suelo y fue detenido por la cintura por Erwin.

-¿estas bien? creo que te exigí demasiado ayer...perdóname...pero no podía parar de poseerte...aun ahorita quiero hacerlo...-le acariciaba la cadera de donde lo sujetaba, con intención de tomar el miembro de Levi.

-¡ba...basta! estoy agotado...solo quiero bañarme y descansar...

Se alejo del rubio buscando su ropa en el suelo de la habitación, como fue encontrándola se la fue poniendo hasta quedar vestido.

-vendras en la noche, ¿verdad?

-¿que? ¡estas loco idiota! ahora mismo necesito reposar...infeliz...casi me dejas sin culo..

-jajaja lo siento...pero sabes...que te amo...y que no puedo controlarme.

-¡vete al diablo!

Salio de la habitación dejando asotar la puerta con gran fuerza que hasta hizo que se agitaron las cosas sobre la mesilla. El rubio se recostó por un rato, con los brazos sobre su cabeza mirando el techo; feliz, y satisfecho de que aunque las cosas no se hubieran dado como el esperaba, ya tenia a Levi de nuevo a su lado.

Mientras alistaba el caballo escuchaba una conversación entre Aurou, Petra, Gunter y Erd. Conversaban la situación sobre la misión que aun desconocían y sobre el sargento que en toda la mañana no se había aparecido, ni en el desayuno.

_-*es cierto...y tampoco lo he visto...heishou...¿donde esta?*_

-¡es el heishou!-dijo Gunter que dejo la taza de café que tomaba y lo mismo hizo Erd que estaba a lado.

Lo vio llegar en caballo, tan inmutable como siempre.

-¡Eren! ¿estas listo? no quiero que me retrases, así que tendrás que ir a nuestro paso. que no se te olvide a quien le debes agradecimiento.

-¡si señor!-respondio, haciendo el saludo conveniente. ¿que mas podía hacer? ahora mismo estaban en servicio y si el heishou podía fingir que nada pasaba el demostraría que también podía hacerlo.

Faltaban pocos días para la misión, que ya había sido anunciada por Erwin, y desde esa vez no pudo tener ningún tipo de oportunidad para hablar con el Heishou, quería hacerlo al menos antes de que la misión fuera ejecutada, ya que la probabilidad de salir vivo era de un 30%. Entre mas se quería acercar a el, mas veía que se alejaba a lado de Erwin, que ahora mas que otras veces, estaban cercanos. "¿porque de repente?" se pregunto, algo había pasado, y a pesar de su dolor tenia que saberlo, no importando como.

Un día, mientras terminaba de limpiar la caballeriza, salio y vio a Aurou recargado en la pared con una tasa en sus manos, al mirar enfrente se percato de que Armin, Mikasa se encontraban ahí ¿porque?.

-se..señor...¿puedo salir a saludar a mis amigos?

Rayo-paseos ... ver, pero por las tardes ...

-gracias...

Se aproximo a sus compañeros.

-¡Mikasa, Armin! siento como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

-¡Eren! ¿estas bien? ¿le hicieron algo a tu cuerpo? ¿experimentaron contigo? ¿te llevaron a los limites de tu fuerza física?-le tomaba las manos y lo miraba preocupada.

-¿eh? no, estoy bien.

-es que...cuando vi que ese enano te golpeaba pensé que te maltratarían...cuando lo tenga enfrente...-le decia con una mirada ensombrecida llena de odio.

-ah...te...te refieres...al heishou Rivaille...-mensionarlo incluso le causaba incomodidad, _"si Mikasa supiera...si los demás..."_ pensó, pero como había terminado no tenia caso mencionar algo que ya estaba por de mas decir-todos están aquí...que alegría chicos, seguro Annie, Marco y Jean están en la policía militar.

-¿de quien hablas?-dijo una voz detrás de el.

-¡Jean! ¿tu también?-inquirio sorprendido el ojos verdes.

-asi es...¿y Marco?

-Marco esta...muerto...

-¿muerto? pero...no puede ser...-el chico no podía creerlo, habían pasado cosas que ni el mismo tenia noción y que así mismo le dejaron muy sorprendido.

-nadie lo vio morir...nadie fue testigo de como paso...y eso es tan lamentable..-respondio un Jean que parecía algo abatido y dolido por la muerte de su amigo.

En la distancia Levi sacaba su caballo de las caballerizas viendo de lejos a Eren junto con sus amigos y demás compañeros que se habían unido a la legión de reconocimiento.

Mientras tanto a los nuevos integrantes le enseñaban el plan, el como es que se llevaría a cabo las organizaciones de todos, preparándolos para la misión fuera de las murallas. Por otra parte, Eren también era preparado con las instrucciones necesarias que necesitaba saber.

-aqui estaras tu Eren...junto con las provisiones y el lugar mas seguro de la linea...

Gunter le indicaba en un documento su posición mientras el chico de ojos verdes veía que el Heishou que se encontraba con su caballo, acariciándolo perdido en sus pensamientos. _"ya no podre hablar con el...tengo que salir vivo...Heishou...también usted...no voy a dejar esto así como así"_, pensó para luego prestar atención a lo que le decían sobre la misión.

-¡preparense! puede que en cuanto salgamos los titanes nos estarán esperando!-dijo un comandante delante de ellos mientras las puertas de la muralla comenzaban a moverse.

Ya era la hora, la misión estaba frente a ellos y tenia que ser cumplida sin chistar, todos se preparaban para lo que ahora acontecía, con una gran voluntad y latido frenético en sus corazones a causa del miedo, se pusieron en marcha. La misión: " ir al sótano de la casa de Eren en el distrito Shinganshina, rescatar lo que sea que fuera sobre la información de los titanes y regresar tratando de tener las mínimas bajas posibles, y con el plan que tenián era una manera de no encontrase con los titanes" sonaba fácil, el problema era cumplirla sin mayores contratiempos, sin saber lo que afuera les aguardaba.

* * *

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO:_**

_El hombre bajito le miro hacia arriba cruzando miradas, sonrío para Eren, para el único que lo había hecho hasta ahora._

_-tambien te amo...Eren...-se dejo de insultos llamándolo por su nombre, confesando sus sentimientos en casi un susurro, un secreto que solo quería que fuera escuchado por su mocoso._

_..._

* * *

**No me mateeeen O_OU jejejejjeje y no dejen de leer u.u...que se pone mejor *u* jujujuju... gracias por los reviews de Hagane Yuuki , andmelendrez, y Guest, pasenle este fic a sus amigos, vale? Aún queda mas de este fic, el capi cinco espero tenerlo pronto. Y sorpresa! hay dos fanfics mas de esta hermosisisima pareja, QUE YA ESTAN TERMINADOS. pero si no me dejan reviews no se los enseño :P naaa mentira. pero recuerden que de eso vivo jejejjeje ya que no se si les gusta o no u.u...**

**Gracias por leer  
**

**¡saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Paulita me disparo en las piernas (?) u.u...así que ando en silla de ruedas, pero al menos no fue en las manos si no, no hubiera podido escribir el capitulo :v jajajaja xDD Si, se que me odian...pero tengan paciencia que Levi y Eren resolverán sus problemas :3 . paciencia chicas :D jajaja  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo autor: HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?) CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA. si no lo has leído, ve a leerlo y luego lee mi fic (?) :v**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA **

* * *

**CAPITULO V:**

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una carreta de regreso al interior de las murallas, al girar su mirada vio que Mikasa le sostenía la mano con firmeza, recordando todo, lo pareció que había pasado tan rápido. La aparición de la titan hembra, la muerte de Aurou, Gunter, Erd, y Petra debido a que Eren no tomo la decisión de transformarse en titan por confiar en la fuerza de sus compañeros. Ahora mismo se encontraba frustrado porque no pudo vengar su muerte, y sin olvidar que casi es secuestrado por esa misteriosa mujer titan que a sospechas de varios, era otra persona que tenia el mismo don que Eren.  
Las lagrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos, en un intento fallido de querer reprimirlas se cubrió su boca para evitar cualquier sollozo pero aquella agua no dejaba de inundar sus ojos.

Cuando llegaron enfrentaban un problema mayor, ya que tenían que decir a los superiores que la misión fue todo un fracaso y que las perdidas habían sido demasiadas, todo en vano para los que daban sus impuestos a los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento. Por mientras, para protección de Eren que lo quisiera atrapar la policía militar, regreso al mismo escondite. El castillo, regresar ahí, después de una misión fallida era realmente lamentable. Ya no tenia con quien hablar, Petra, la que considero como su amiga se había ido de este mundo ¿como se distraería ahora? solo vio a Levi de lejos y a pesar de todo sintió un alivio de verlo con vida; no obstante, este no le dirigía la palabra, se preguntaba que es lo que el heishou pensaba por las muertes de sus compañeros, quería preguntarle, tenia que aferrarse a algo y ese era el amor que sentía por el, pero también, sentía vergüenza, si, vergüenza porque no sabia como darle la cara por la mala decisión que tomo, por no transformarse en titan antes y que ahora mismo todos sus compañeros estuvieran vivos.

Ese día, se dedico a hacer su trabajo de limpieza, en la cocina, en sus habitaciones, en el sótano donde dormía Eren debido a su condición titan, y las caballerizas que fue lo ultimo que hizo. Cuando la noche llego le hicieron saber que tenia que reunirse en el comedor, ya que el capitán Erwin y sus amigos que se habían unido a la legión de reconocimiento tenían algo importante que decir acerca de la titan hembra y de su identidad, le había surgido el rumor de que Armin descubrió quien había sido.  
Eren llego primero al comedor, esperando a que llegaran los demás, pero no se espero que Levi fue el segundo en llegar. En cuanto lo vio quiso morir ¿porque presisamente ahora? no se sentía bien como para lidiar con su presencia, ademas de que se percato que el Heishou le pasaba algo similar, puesto que en cuanto cruzo mirada con el chico se sorprendió de verlo, pareció retractarse de entrar al comedor, pero luego entro y se sentó a una distancia pronunciada del chico.

_-*maldito Erwin...siempre tan impuntual...espero que se apure..._*-se dijo para si Levi, que veía que el joven también se sentía incomodo con su presencia.

Trataba de no mirarlo, de tener cualquier contacto visual que resultara incomodo o lastimero, pero los nervios lo dominaban. Quería decirle muchas cosas, no solo de los sentimientos que tenia hacia el mayor si no también de lo sucedido en la misión. ¡Tenia que hacerlo! se dijo ya que quizá en el futuro no habría un oportunidad como esa.

-¡He...Heishou! pido permiso para hablar...

-habla...-dijo sin mirarlo, no podía.

-solo quería decir que...¡lo lamento! lamento que mi falta de juicio haya causado la muerte de todos...lo siento mucho de verdad...-se levanto de su asiento y se inclino enfrente de el lo mas que pudo, pidiendo sus mas sinceras disculpas.

-esta bien...no fue tu culpa, debes aprender que esto suele suceder...-guardo silencio un momento- ¡rayos...! como tardan.

-gra..gracias...ahm...se...seguro no tardan ya.

-A menos que Erwin que esta cagando ...

-o..todos juntos...-termino de decir Eren.

-Jajaajajaja no digas tonterías ...

_-*oh no, ¿porque...? no se ria...por favor...*_- el corazón de Eren, que hasta ahora parecía mantenerse tranquilo, con solo escuchar la risa del heishou, el verlo reír una vez mas, le hizo latir su corazon frenéticamente. Lo amaba, de verdad, y cualquier muestra que hiciera ante el, era suficiente para quebrarlo, y para torturarlo ya que no podía siquiera acercarse; moría por besarle y hacer que esa sonrisa muriera en sus labios.

De nuevo, el silencio se hizo ¿porque tardaban? ese momento a solas se estaba volviendo casi eterno, y veía a el heisho tan cerca y tan lejos de el.

-heisho...yo quería decirle que...

-¡ya estamos aquí!-dijo alguien que entro en la habitación.

En eso la puerta se abrió de par en par; Eran: Erwin, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Hanji y todos los demás que ya formaban parte de la legión y los mas antiguos. "demasiado tarde Eren" se dijo a si mismo, otra oportunidad como esa no se presentaría jamas, lo sabia.

En es reunión se entero de toda la investigación, sabiendo que la titan hembra era nada menos y nada mas que: Annie Leonghart. El chico no podía creerlo, aquella chica de mirada indiferente, que le había enseñado unas cuantas maniobras de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo resultaba ser la ¿la titan que lo quería secuestrar? ¿la culpable de las muertes de sus compañeros? ¿como era posible? y lo peor de todo es que ahora el era el encargado de atraparla con el ingenioso plan de Armin.  
Esa noche no pudo dormir del todo bien, tenia demasiado que pensar, demasiado que lamentarse. Había dicho que se haría cargo de atraparla, pero realmente no estaba seguro de lo que haría en cuanto la tuviera frente a frente a la chica que por un breve tiempo que la trato había sentido admiración y respeto por su fortaleza.

Le habían dicho que aquella misión de atraparla seria dentro de 4 días, cuatro dias que tenia para poder descansar antes de poder transformarse. No quería pensar ahora en misiones, en muertes, en planes; solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza, Levi. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, ahora simplemente parecía un ser inalcanzable. Al segundo día, se topo con el en las caballerizas, solo, con el caballo.

-¡Eren...! ¿vienes a limpiar no? adelante.

-si pero...-se interpuso en el camino del heishou-¡necesito hablar con usted!

-¿ah, sobre que?

Le dolía que se hiciera el desentendido, pero ahora mismo ya no importaba nada mas si no sacar todo lo que tenia dentro de el.

-¡no finja demencia por favor! ¡golpeme si quiere! ¡no me importa! pero no puedo seguir ocultando el hecho de que lo extraño, el hecho de que no soporto verlo a lado del capitán, ¿porque? me siento tan solo porque ahora ni Petra, ni Aurou...nadie esta aquí...¡quiero explicaciones! ¿acaso fui un juego para usted? se que dije que lo aceptaría...pero no puedo...lo intento y lo intento...pero la verdad es que...-apreto su puño a no mas poder, arma ndose de valor-lo amo...lo amo Heishou...al punto que siento que perderé la poca cordura que me queda...ya se que usted tal vez no siente por mi eso pero...yo...yo solo...quería...decirlo...yo...lo siento, no volveré a molestarlo con mis tonterías de adolescente, esta sera la ultima vez-intento sonreirle, pero sus mejillas ya estaba húmedas por el llanto de sus ojos que cruelmente le traicionaban.

-¡Eren...!-no podia dejar que se fuera, aquellas palabras lo perforaron en el interior, Eren fue el que lo golpeo a el desde adentro hacia afuera-espera...la verdad es que yo...

-¡ah, con que aquí estas! Levi, necesito que vengas conmigo un momento-Erwin que había estado escuchando la conversación sin querer, por buscar a Levi, interrumpió justo en el momento exacto. No quería que, lo que fuera que Levi quisiera decirle a Eren, arruinara el hecho de la relación que tanto trabajo le había costado volver a obtener.

-¡no! necesito...

-porfavor, sabes bien Levi que no puedes decirle "no" al trabajo.

-¡diablos! ¿porque ahora? ya voy...

El sargento Rivaille paso a un lado de un ensombrecido Eren, ¿porque tenia Erwin que venir justo en este momento? se pregunto. Se sentía furioso, porque también sabia que el rubio de algún modo lo había hecho al propósito, pero no podía renunciar de sus obligaciones, no estaba en un parque de recreos, si no en la legión, como soldado. Frustrado tuvo que dejar a Eren sin poder decirle lo que el sentía, lo que pensaba de su confesión.

Por otro lado, Eren callo de rodillas una vez que los dos hombres se retiraron. Había sido fuerte, muy fuerte al confesar el amor por Levi, aunque no había servido de nada, por un momento le pareció que el heishou le diría algo, pero ahora no sabia que podría ser. Ya no quiso guardar ninguna esperanza falsa. Ahora que se había quedado solo, comenzó a pensar en la misión de atrapar a Annie, concentrarse en ello para no perder la cabeza.

/

/

/

Solo quedaban dos días, dos días para el gran golpe contra Annie en la ciudad Sina, pues ella estaba en la policía militar. Se había aferrado a la compañía de Mikasa, Armin y el molesto de Jean que parecía de alguna manera poco extraña mas cerca de su amigo el rubio.  
Ese mismo día, después de el entrenamiento y de los acosos de Mikasa por su bienestar- que aunque agradeciera que estaba ahí con el, por otro lado no toleraba el hecho de que estuviera todo el tiempo al pendiente- Se dirigió a comer unos alimentos para luego ir a dormir, estaba cansado y no quería pensar ya en nada, pues aveces le surgía el nombre de Levi por alguna cuestión y su corazón comenzaba a doler de nuevo.

-¡ah, lo siento!-dijo al toparse con alguien de camino al sótano donde se quedaba.

-Eren...no esperaba encontrarme contigo...

-¡capitan Erwin! cuanto lo siento...iba distraído...

-jajajaj no hay problema.

El chico se hizo a un lado para poder pasar, y Erwin también, pero este lo detuvo.

-no de hecho...hay algo que quiero comentarte, Eren.

-¿a mi? dígame...¿es sobre la misión?

-no, no exactamente. Pero de verdad quiero que la tomes como una orden.

-¿que es?

La seriedad del capitán lo tenia algo asustado, jamas había tenido una conversación directa con el, y ahora mismo no sabia que podría esperar de el.

-¿podrias...dejar en paz a Levi?-le sonrió, sin embargo era una sonrisa amarga y para nada sincera.

-¿eh? ¿de...de que habla?

-el otro día te escuche en las caballerizas...lo que le dijiste...

-¿que? lo siento...yo...

-no, no. no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, yo entiendo, de verdad. La situación aquí es que desde ese día Levi esta intranquilo, y es por tu culpa.

-yo...

-no puedo permitir que esas cosas surjan aquí, eres menor de edad...no querrás provocarle un problema a Levi, ¿cierto? digo, si realmente lo quieres es mejor que dejes de molestarlo.

-no...eso no es...

- la cosa es...¡el es mio ahora!-le dijo aproximándose al chico, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Eren diciéndole aquello cerca de su oreja, para después retirarse.

-el...el problema...¡el problema se lo causa usted! usted es quien lo molesta, yo se que no soy tan inteligente, ni...ni tengo la experiencia que usted o que Levi Heishou, o que cualquier otro pero...pero... se muy bien que algo hizo para que el...se alejara.

-¡vaya...! jeje eres muy suspicaz, eso me agrada soldado. pero...si Levi no te lo dijo, yo te informaré. Tengo una relación con el-la sorpresa de Eren fue algo con lo que se deleito-si, Eren, asi es... por las noches viene a mi habitación...y le hago el amor...el siempre gime de placer conmigo..algo que tu nunca podrás hacer con tu inexperiencia.

-no...¡no es cierto!

- ¿En? le preguntas ... y las dudas de sal ... Vemos soldado.

La boca se le seco, la mente se quedo en blanco, y el corazón se le quebró. El chico sabia que entre el heishou y el capitán Erwin había un pasado que los unía, pero no sabia que "ese tipo de pasado". Algo en su interior había tronado, junto con la ira que sentía porque pensaba que el sargento había jugado con el, lo había utilizado por unos días de desahogo y después lo desecho tal cual un trapo. No podía con ello, tenia que liberarlo, tenia que sanarse de ello, y la única forma era: enfrentarlo. Esa noche, en la oscuridad del sótano, un sollozo se dejo escapar de un chico al cual le habían roto el corazón.

Quedaba solo un día, tenia que buscar, no importaba como, hablar con Levi, enfrentarlo y acabar de una vez por todas con la incertidumbre. Se dijo, que si aclaraba todo podría hacer la misión tranquilamente y sin perturbaciones. Estuvo al pendiente si lo veía, cuando de pronto, lo vió llegar en su caballo sabia perfectamente que Levi se encargaba el mismo de meter su caballo a las caballerizas así que corrió hacia ahí y esperarlo.

En cuanto lo vio entrar a las caballerizas, entro y cerro la puerta tras de el para que nadie los interrumpiera. Ese ruido del cerrojo hizo que el sargento girara su mirada a ver quien había sido.

-Eren...-el verlo ahí, le sorprendió.

-heisho...necesito hablarle...

-mocoso...¿otra vez? ahora no...tengo cosas que hacer, vine a...

-¡me interesa poco a que haya venido! no se ira hasta escucharme...-comenzo a caminar hacia el, para acorralarlo.

-¿que...que quieres? creí que ya te había quedado claro lo que te dije...-retrocedia por cada paso que el chico avanzaba hacia el, hasta que se topo con pared, ya no había escapatoria.

-quiero la verdad...solo la verdad...

-¡ba...basta! ¿quien te has creído? soy tu superior ¡a un lado!-intento alejarse pero Eren lo acorralo, las manos del chico se encontraban una a cada lado de la altura de su cabeza, ahora mismo el chico parecía mas alto que el, mucho mas alto.

-¡no use su titulo para lo que le conviene! no debió subestimarme...¿porque jugo conmigo? un día me dice que me quiere y otro...me manda al carajo...¿porque? aaahhh...ya se...se que no me dirá, se muy bien que el capitán Erwin tuvo que ver en su decisión, aunque usted intente negarlo.

-no...no es cierto..te dije...yo no quiero que...

-¡no me mienta! lo se todo, se que se acuesta con el capitán Erwin...si...lo se...-al ver que el rostro del heishou palideció lo comprobó, pero no se dejo quebrar por eso- ¿que, va negarlo? clarooo...no puede...¡niegelo! ¡niegeme que es mentira!

-¡es cierto! ¡es cierto todo lo que dices!-de un golpe en los brazos de Eren pudo librarse de ese acorralamiento y se puso atrás de Eren, que este inmediatamente lo encaro. El chico se veía furioso, esa mirada determinada que amaba de Eren ahora se había convertido en su enemiga.

-de acuerdo...eso...eso era lo único que...quería saber...

-Eren...estoy en una situación difícil y...realmente quisiera...

-no, ahorrese sus palabras ¡ahora escucheme a mi! ya no me acercaré a usted...ya no intentare mirarlo siquiera...ya lo olvide...¿me escucho? usted ya no me importa, no es mas que mi sargento, mi superior...¡compermiso señor!-hizo el saludo y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y dejo solo a el heishou. queria llorar pero se contuvo. Ya había terminado, todo. Solo se concentraría en la misión de capturar a Annie, algo que era mas importante por lo cual tenia que preocuparse.

/

/

/

La cabeza le daba vueltas, esa noche con Erwin,durante el acto, aunque pareció disfrutarlo, su mente estaba ausente. El chico le había dado una lección, una lección que no olvidaría; sin embargo, se decía a si mismo que era lo mejor, aunque solo se engañaba a si mismo. La verdad era, que extrañaba lo poco que llego a convivir con el.

/

/

/

El día de la misión lo vio hablar amenamente con Armin, con aquel chaval de cabello rubio que parecía tener un gran cerebro ya que el había ingeniado el plan, pero no era solo eso, si no también de que ahora que cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de Eren le molestaba, lo enfermaba. Talvéz era porque ahora si lo había perdido para siempre, porque la indiferencia ahora era por el chico, supo en ese momento como es que se había sentido el chico; no obstante, ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

/

/

/

La captura de Annie había sido, casi un éxito. Eren había dudado en sacarla del cuerpo titan cuando descubrió la parte de la nuca, y por esa fracción de segundo Annie se había cristalizado siendo imposible poder sacarla y poder hacerle preguntas. Al menos ahora Eren quedo exento de toda vigilancia por la policía militar, debido a que ayudo a la captura. Erwin se vio con los superiores y explico que aunque la ciudad de Sina había subido grandes perdidas económicas como de civiles se había hecho un gran avance con respecto al descubrimiento de un "espía" que era Annie, y que se comprometía a capturar a los demás espías que se encontraban en alguna parte de esas murallas vigilando sus movimientos de la legión.

La junta con los superiores había sido agotadora, agradecía que Levi estuviera ahí, durmiendo a su lado después de una gran dosis de sexo que se habían proporcionado mutuamente.

-Mmggn ... latón ... si ... ellos tambien ...

Levi hablaba entre sueños, el solo escuchar que soñaba con aquel joven no pudo evitar sentirse realmente celoso; podía controlar a Levi despierto, hacerlo suyo las noches que el quisiera, pero en los sueños sabia que ahí no podía entrar y adueñarse aunque quisiera. Trato de no prestarle atención e intento dormir a su lado, abrazándolo para que sintiera su calor, hacerle saber que el que estaba ahí en la vida real y no Eren.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-El hombre bajito le miro hacia arriba cruzando miradas, sonrio para Eren, para el único que lo había hecho hasta ahora._

_-tambien te amo...Eren...-se dejo de insultos llamándolo por su nombre, confesando sus sentimientos en casi un susurro, un secreto que solo quería que fuera escuchado por su mocoso_

_Aquella sonrisa volvió a ser dedicada a el. El joven le sonreía mientras le pedía a casi a gritos que lo poseyera, los dos años habían pasado y ahora podía hacer a Eren todo suyo, podían entregarse, podían amarse sin que nadie los detuviera-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Una sensación de peso de un brazo alrrededor de su cadera y la respiración en su nuca de alguien mas lo despertó. Se percato de que estaba en la habitación de Erwin, que aquel sueño se desvaneció como el amor que Eren le llego a tener alguna vez.  
Se incorporo de la cama con cautela, el rubio apenas si se movió y siguió dormido, mientras que el, por vez primera soltó unas lagrimas sollozando el nombre del joven que ahora mismo tenia en su mente y en su corazón.

-maldición...maldicion...Eren...-daba rabia que el, siendo un hombre adulto, llorara por un chiquillo como lo era su mocoso.

* * *

_**PROXIMO** **CAPITULO:**_

_-Eren...te puedo decir algo pero...¿prometes no juzgarme?-lo habia importunado en cuanto lo vio solo aproximándose a su amigo de la infancia en casi lo que parecía en secreto._

_-ah...claro Armin, pero dime...¿que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?_

_-es que...creo que me gusta alguien..._

_-¡en serio! jejeje y...¿quien es?-no creia que su amigo le tuviera esa confianza para contarle cosas referentes al amor, pero debía aceptar que se sentía curiosamente atraído por saber._

_-¿no te enojaras?_

_-no lo se..¿Por qué me enojaria? solo dime..._

_A lo lejos, la mirada de el sargento parecía que Eren y Armin traían algo. Otra vez, ese sentimiento que le quemaba, que le oprima el corazón. Eran celos, celos que no quería aceptar._

_..._

* * *

**¿Y...como ven? ¿no les parece justo? que sufra Levi :P pero ya sufrira tambien Erwin :P tengan paciencia con su reconciliacion, la estoy guardando para cuando tenga que surgir. Gracias por los nuevos reviews de: PaulitaXDB, andmelendrez y Angie :D no saben como me alegra el dia sus comentarios :D muchas gracias chicas! por favor sigan leyendo! y les mostrare mis otros fanfics :3****  
**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**saludos a todos :D !**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Y dice Paulita que yo soy la mala? me disparo en la mano derecha la ingrata (?) D: jajajajaja pero aun así aquí estoy, persistente en mi historia. Se que soy muy maldita por poner a Levi de uke y mas con Erwin, con esa "personalidad" pero sean pacientes, por favor! Levi y Eren son mi pareja favorita, pero no puedo pensar en Erwin de metiche y por eso esta aquí de mal tercio xD  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes son de su respectivo autor: HAJIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?) CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA. así que si no has leído el manga, léelo primero y luego lee mi fic (?) :v**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI:**

La situación dentro de las murallas era difícil, poco o nada de tiempo había para pensar en trivialidades o en problemas personales. Eren se recuperaba aun de las secuelas de la captura a Annie, el regreso al castillo, el enterarse de la relación de el heishou con el capitán Erwin y como si no fuera suficiente pesar mental, tenían que lidiar con la idea de que las murallas estaban hechas de titanes y no solo eso si no que los titanes habían invadido la muralla Rose sin al parecer señales de que la muralla haya sido rota.

Hanji, el sacerdote de las murallas, Levi, Armin, Mikasa y Eren iban rumbo al distrito Hermitha cuando sucedió lo del castillo Utgard donde habian ido a parar Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bertholdt y Connie que estaban sin armas debido a que los vigilaban porque no fueran sospechosos de ser aliados de Annie, poco o nada podían hacer para defenderse y por lo tanto, si no hubiera sido por la repentina transformación de Ymir en titan todos hubieran muerto dentro de los estómagos hediondos de los titanes. La situación no paro ahí, después de ello el percance de Reiner y de Bertholdt que resultaron ser el titan acorazado y el colosal respectivamente, queriéndose llevar a Eren, el cual se transformo en titan para defenderse, y tras una ardua batalla con el acorazado terminaron llevándose a Eren ya que era el plan inicial.  
Después la gente de la policía militar y la legión de reconocimiento fueron en busca de Eren, para librar una batalla difícil en la que muchos murieron, entre ellos Hannes, el tío de Eren, por la misma titan que se había comido a la mama del joven de ojos verdes, en un pasado que parecía no tan lejano. pero no solo eso, si no también la perdida de su brazo derecho del capitán Erwin Smith.  
No fue si no gracias a la conveniente habilidad de Eren de poder mandar a los titanes que en vez de ir tras ellos, fueron tras el titan acorazado y el titan colosal que quedaron atrás, fuera de las murallas.

Apenas comenzaban a tener siquiera un respiro de lo que había sucedido; sin embargo, lo único bueno era que Eren e Historia -antes llamada por su nombre falso: Cristha, y que es la que sabe el porque de que las murallas estaban hechas de titanes cristalisados- estaban a salvo en un lugar seguro.

Debido a la falta de las ordenes de Erwin por la perdida de su brazo Levi tomo ciertas decisiones en las que se dijo que ahora su nuevo equipo seria: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie e Historia. Junto con eso le hicieron saber sobre las averiguaciones de los titanes que extrañamente aparecieron en una parte de la muralla que no había sido destruida, y por las averiguaciones previas supieron así, y solo así, que era probable que las personas fueron convertidas en titanes.

Podría decirse que la situación estaba en calma, pero realmente solo era el inicio de algo que ni ellos mismo sabian.

Erwin llevaba recuperándose ya en su habitación, por lo que, aunque quisiera, no podía intimar con Levi; Claro, el abogaba que la perdida de un brazo no era motivo para no poder hacerle el amor, pero el heishou pareció usar esa escusa perfecta para no tener mas contacto con el rubio; No obstante, eso no era suficiente, entre mas días pasaban, y mas aliviado se encontraba Erwin, Rivaille ya no pudo negarse y en mas de una ocasión cayo bajo los encantos de ese rubio que a pesar de que ya no tenia un brazo no había perdido el toque para hacerlo perderse en infinidad de delirios de placer que terminaban en gustosos pero cansados orgasmos.  
Esa mañana despertó mas cansado de lo habitual, se giro y vio que Erwin se encontraba sentado sobre la cama vendandose el muñón que le había quedado tras la perdida de su brazo derecho.

-oh Levi...¿te desperte? lo siento mucho.

-eh...no...¿te duele?

-jeje, no mucho...

-lo lamento...lamento que perdieras tu brazo.

-jeje pero que dices Levi, me conoces y sabes que he orillado a muchos de nuestros soldados a las fauces de los titanes con tal de cumplir la misión, la perdida de mi brazo es un karma mínimo que estoy pagando.

-bueno si pero...

Le costaba trabajo ponerse la venda con una sola mano, sintió como Levi se le aproximo, recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y su mirada se entristeció.

-Levi...gracias por preocuparte...creo el que estuvieras todo este tiempo al pendiente de mi, quiere decir que...

-no te equivoques Erwin, se que soy un desalmado, un demonio. Pero no soy de piedra, el verte así es algo lamentable...siento pena por ti...pero eso no esta ni cerca del amor que tu me tienes, ademas, te recuerdo que si estoy aquí, en tu cama, es porque no me quedo otra opción.

-aunque sea pena...eso me hace sentir feliz... al menos ya es algo... ya lo se...sueno patético...

-no pretendo mentir...solo no quiero que no me malentiendas, permiteme...-tomo la venda y le ayudo a colocársela, en silencio.

-Levi...tu... de verdad... ¿sientes algo por Eren? digo...es muy chico en edad y en mente, no tiene mucho que se unió a la legión, y si no fuera por su don...no estaría aquí...o tal ves...no estaría vivo.

-¿a que viene eso? tu pregunta es irrelevante, me tienes como querías ¿o no? eso debería bastarte, lo que yo sienta o piense, es cosa mía.

-¡te equivocas! todo de ti me interesa. las cosas entre tu y yo iban muy bien, y en cuanto el apareció...

-¿que cosa? parece ser que necesitas unos cuantos golpes para ver si así se te refresca la memoria, Erwin. Yo estaba desahogándome contigo, solo eso, te lo deje claro pero tu pequeño cerebro no pudo asimilarlo, luego me saliste con amor y esas cosas...yo no entiendo eso...no entiendo esos sentimientos, y deje esto...esto mismo que volvió a hacer ahora...pero ahora...es obligado. No lo disfruto en absoluto.

-en eso si no puedo creerte, cuando te toco...cuando te beso...caes rendido ante mi...aun ahora que no puedo tocarte como yo quisiera.

-¡es sexo Erwin! es...solo eso...el ser humano no puede no sentir, siento...pero el que seas bueno en la cama...no quiere decir que seas bueno en otras cosas.

-no digas eso...suena cruel...

-soy cruel Erwin, así me conociste...no me culpes por decirte la verdad- dio un largo suspiro, se preparaba para lo siguiente que diria-aaaahhh...estoy cansado...cansado de todo esto ¿sabes?

-¿que...quieres decir?

-que no voy a seguir con este juego...se acabo...esto es definitivo. No pienso regresar a tu habitación, ni a tu cama, ni a ningún otro maldito lugar.

-¡no puedes! sabes bien lo que haré si tu me dejas...voy a encerrarte y voy a...-el escuchar el abandono de Levi le hizo entrar en pánico.

-¡basta Erwin! ¡basta!

-¿porque? es por ese chiquillo, ¿verdad? ¿que haras? ¿vas a perseguirlo? el sabe que estas conmigo... dudo que quiera regresar contigo sabiendo eso.

-tu...maldito...¡tu se lo dijiste!-no tenia que decírselo el rubio, ya lo suponía pero esto lo confirmaba.

-si...yo le dije...¿no te pregunto? jeje por tu cara puedo decir que así fue...¿que haras? ¿rogarle? jajajaja quisiera ver al orgulloso Levi Rivaille rogar a alguien...eso quisiera verlo...-decia mientras se mofaba, pero realmente estaba tan dolido por perder a su amor que no podía no actuar de esa manera.

-maldito...voy a...-levanto el puño, pero al ver la situación de Erwin, se contuvo-no...ni siquiera lo vales...

El sargento tomo su ropa colocándosela en silencio.

-voy a acusarte Levi...si intentas regresar con Eren yo...

-esto no lo hago por el, lo hago por mi...ya me canse de ser tu trapo. entiende esto Erwin: jamas voy a amarte, hagas lo que hagas-se dio la vuelta colocándose su saco a espaldas del rubio- ah...y sobre tu pregunta...si, quiero a Eren. y aunque se que no volverá conmigo, eso no me hará estar contigo. solo pregúntate si de verdad crees que el encerrarme por amar a ese mocoso, solo porque no te correspondo, valdría la pena que pierdas un soldado como yo ¿podrias pagar el precio por perderme? piénsalo, después de todo...siempre te ha importado tener buena gente en tu tropa, ¿no fue por eso que me reclutaste bajo amenazas? el estar aquí es algo que ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, pero no por eso significa que te deba gratitud dándote mi cuerpo. Y...para terminar...la próxima vez que nos veamos...que solo sea para cuestiones de trabajo. Adios Erwin.

Tras eso dicho, el sargento se retiro de la habitación, dejando a un lamentable capitán que ya no pudo tener mas palabras para retener al hombre que amaba, al hombre que no lo amaba.

Un peso menos sobre sus hombros, se dijo Rivaille. Al ya haber dado por terminada, definitivamente la "relación" enfermiza que llevaba con Erwin; después de aquello, una o dos veces el rubio intento hacer que regresara con el, incluso lo visito en su habitación; no obstante, no volvió a caer y pareció que poco a poco dejo de acosarlo y se hablaban únicamente cuando era cuestiones de trabajo, jamas fuera de servicio.

Era tiempo de ir a ver a los que ahora eran sus nuevos cadetes, con eso tenia conciencia de que tenia que ver a Eren también. El solo pensar en ello le causaba sentimientos que lo confundían, ya no podía hablarle de esa manera, el chico le había puesto un hasta aquí. Le irritaba pensar en lo que Erwin le había dicho, pero no era tanto porque perdiera su orgullo si no mas bien porque respetaba la decisión de Eren, ademas de que no quería volver a lo mismo, que Erwin buscara algo más con que molestarlo.

Al estar frente a su tropa y el grupo de investigación de Hanji se tocaron varios temas: la muerte de Nick, el sacerdote de la secta de las murallas había sido asesinado por la policía militar, lo habían interrogado para que dijera el paradero de Eren e Historia, pero murió antes que hablar. También se discutió la posibilidad de que Eren, en su forma titan, pudiera endurecer ese cuerpo y cubrir el gran agujero en la muralla María y así tener un acercamiento mas para ir al distrito Shiganshina y rescatar lo que sea que hubiera en el sótano de la que antiguamente era la casa de la familia del chico, fue una larga y tendida platica en donde se cimentaron varias cosas importantes ahora solo quedaba realizarlas.

Durante días Eren tuvo que transformarse en titan casi dos o tres veces al día lo cual era agotador, y cada vez que se transformaba era menos eficiente y no parecía haber forma de endurecimiento, ademas de que el chico se había quedado casi pegado al cuerpo de titan, fue difícil desprenderlo pasando un día para que el joven de ojos verdes reaccionara. A Eren se le dio el reporte del experimento, dando la conclusión de que había sido fallido, luego Levi dio una larga explicación de que no podían rendirse pasara lo que pasara, lo estaba alentando, lo estaba animando; todos parecían sorprendidos que el heisho Rivaille hiciera tal cosa, pero por otro lado Eren decía que cumpliría la misión pasara lo que pasara, Hanji se percato de la gran y dura tensión que había entre ellos.

Ese día se dedico a descansar un poco para que al siguiente día volvieran con los experimentos y transformaciones, así que comió bien y después durmió un rato. En ese instante, Mikasa no se despegaba del chico ni por un segundo, pero Rivaille le ordeno que ayudara con la comida que habían traído de la carreta, esta, muy a su pesar, tuvo que obedecer, dejando a Eren a solas con Rivaille.

Se iba a ir en ese momento, pero no lo hizo, se quedo mirando como el joven dormía, parecía tan tranquilo y relajado si por el fuera lo miraría así mucho, mucho tiempo.

La respiración de alguien mas, el calor y peso sobre sus labios, creía que soñaba, y al abrir los ojos supo que no era así.

-E...Eren...-dijo la persona que había osado en robar sus labios mientras dormía.

-heishou...¿que estaba...?-se toco los labios, creyendo que probablemente lo había imaginado, pero no era así, realmente el sargento usurpó sus labios sin su consentimiento.

-no fue...mi intención...yo...

-¿a que esta jugando? le dije que se alejara de mi...usted tiene a el capitán Erwin...así que le pido deje de molestarme...

-no, no fue así...yo realmente...no se que paso...yo...creo que...yo realmente...siento que...

-vaya...nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que escuchara al heishou balbucear...

-¡te amo Eren!-¿lo habia dicho en voz alta? si, así fue, porque Eren giro a verlo de manera estupefacta.

-¿ahora miente? no me haga eso...solo váyase y déjeme solo...

-Eren...yo...

-¡vayase!-grito lo mas que pudo, desquitando su dolor, sobre las sabanas que apretaba en sus manos.

En ese mismo instante Hanji entraba.

-wuo, wuo...Levi...¿ahora que hiciste para hacer enojar a Eren?

-tsk...no me molestes...no estoy de humor...-empujo a Hanji en la entrada y salio de la habitación.

La mujer se quedo dentro viendo que Levi se iba de muy mal humor, eso le causo gracia porque inmediatamente supo que pasaba.

-aun no se hablan...¿eh?

-Hanji-san...usted...sabia que...

-jejeje yo se todooo lo que rodea a ese chaparro...uuy...que no me oiga...-bajo la voz, temía que siguiera afuera y le dijera "ya te oi maldita loca" pero no fue así.

-lo siento...me da vergüenza que usted sepa que yo...y el heishou...

-aahh ni te preocupes...pero...si quieres un consejo, te diré esto: no deberías ser tan duro con el chaparro.

-¿eh, porque?

-oohhh...yo se lo que te digo. pero si quieres que te de una pista. No es tan malo como parece, yo que tu descubriría la "otra cara de la moneda". solo eso te diré, venia a ver como estabas, mañana te espera un largo día.

-si...gracias...

Con aquello que le dijo la chica de los lentes, lo hizo entrar en duda. Se puso a observar mas, durante los siguientes días de entrenamiento pudo percatarse que el heishou parecía mas al pendiente del, y sin embargo no dio pie a que se le acercara, aunque lo intento varias veces. Así mismo, Al mirar con mas detención le sirvió para conocer a todos sus compañeros, a tratarlos mas y ver sus personalidades; Dándose cuenta que no había sido del todo observador pero ahora que los miraba con mas detenimiento, se percataba de que Armin y Jean pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, no quiso preguntar, ademas no podía porque siempre terminaba agotado despertando al día siguiente, pero ese día que estaba reposando, algo paso.

-Eren...te puedo decir algo pero...¿prometes no juzgarme?-lo habia importunado en cuanto lo vio al aproximándose en casi lo que parecía en secreto.

-ah...claro Armin, ¿de que se trata?

-es que...creo que me gusta alguien...

-¡en serio! jejeje. y...¿quien es?-no creia que su amigo le tuviera esa confianza para contarle cosas referentes al amor, pero debiá aceptar que se sentía curiosamente atraído por saber.

-¿no te enojaras?

-no lo se...¿Por qué habria de enojarme? solo dime...

A lo lejos, la mirada de el sargento parecía que Eren y Armin tramaban algo. Otra vez, ese sentimiento que le quemaba, que le oprima el corazón. Eran celos, celos que no quería aceptar.

-¿a ti te gusta alguien, Eren?

-¿ah? bueno...si...pero...¿no se supone que tu me dirías, o es que se trata de un juego?

-no...no es un juego...¿es Mikasa?

-¿Mikasa? Dios no...jajajaja...sabes que es como mi hermana.

-bueno es que...como siempre esta al pendiente de ti... y tu la alientas...

-no, no es ella...

-¿entonces?

-¿entonces que? no se supone que tu me dirías a mi, ¿de que se trata todo esto?

-oh si...lo siento...me desvié del tema...es que...si te gusta alguien...tal vez creí que podrías entenderme...

-pues dime...

-es Jean...-dijo encojiendose de hombros cerrando los ojos, esperando quizá una reprimenda por parte de su amigo.

-¿Jean? ¡ese cara de caballo!

-estas...¿enojado?

-¿que? no...solo me sorprende...no pensé que tu...bueno...

-vas a juzgarme, ¿no es así?-lo miraba con tristeza.

-¿que dices? jejeje claro que no-le revolvio el cabello, divirtiéndose con el.

-¿de verdad? entonces...¿que piensas?

-no...nada...si te gusta, deberías decírselo ¿no? ademas los he visto juntos todo el tiempo, a lo mejor a el también le gustas.

-¿y...y sin no? con el carácter tan directo que tiene...es probable que me trate mal...o que le diga a todos que soy un homo...y con mi cara...se burlaran y...

-imaginas mucho Armin!...es mas...voy a ayudarte...¡eeeey, Jean!-le gritaba desde lo lejos cerca de la carreta donde le llevaban la comida a todos.

-¡Eren! ¿que haces?

-tranquilo Armin

-pero...-ya no pudo objetar nada porque el susodicho estaba ahí con ellos en un parpadeo.

-¿que quieres?-dijo al estar ya ahí.

-¿ya fueron por la leña?-pregunto Eren a Jean.

-¿eh? ¿acaso somos tus sirvientes? ¿porque no vas tu?

-¿que dices? solo te estoy haciendo una pregunta...no entiendo porque tienes que ponerte tan pesado.

-talvez sea el hecho de que tienes a una mujer hermosa cerca de ti-refiriendose a Mikasa, puesto que el parecía estar enamorado de ella y envidiaba a Eren por tenerla cerca.

-¿de que hablas?

-¡ah! finjes demencia...con que esa tenemos...

-chicos...chicos...-El chico rubio, Armin, intentaba detener un pleito sin sentido.

En la distancia Levi fulminaba a los dos chicos cerca de Eren.

-¿que, celoso?-instigadoramente Hanji se le aproximo para molestarlo.

-¡callate cuatro ojos! ¿quieres que te golpe?

-wuo...tan de mal humor te encuentras por lo que veo...no te molestes conmigo, solo digo que deberías hablar con Eren...tal vez...las cosas se solucionen ahora.

-¿porque lo dices? ¿acaso le dijiste algo?-pregunto asustado, ya que conocía bien a la mujer y sabia que ella siempre habría la boca de mas.

-¿y facilitartelo? ¡ja! no...no le dije nada...solo le di una pista. Se que Erwin se interpondrá todo el tiempo, pero...dos años pasan muy rápido Levi...y si en ese lapso tu y Eren están en una relación que puedan soportar la espera...para..bueno...tu sabes...valdrá la pena porque Erwin ya no los molestara. ¡piensalo!-despues de eso se alejo del hombre para ya no molestarlo, pero sabia que lo había dejado con la espinita.

Al final del día Jean y Armin llegaban con la leña para cocinar la comida, Armin venia con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, Eren los vio por la ventana de la cabaña donde se ocultaban; creyó que debería salir para interferir, pero se detuvo al ver que Jean llevaba la leña en una carreta mientras sostenía la mano de Armin; sonrió, parecía que el plan de "celestino" que había hecho por su amigo funciono, o eso pensaba.  
Antes de dormir, Armin intercepto a Eren fuera a su habitación.

-ah...Armin...¿que sucede?

-¡gracias Eren! ¡estoy muy feliz!

-jeje...¿le dijsite, te confesaste?

-no, fue mucho mejor...Jean se me confeso...y le dije que..¡si! ¿te das cuenta? ¡me corresponde! ¿no es genial?-la felicidad del chico parecía no caber en su cuerpo joven.

-vaya...que sorpresa...pensaba que le gustaba Mikasa.

-si...yo también se lo comente, pero me dijo que mas bien sentía pena por ella porque tu no la ves de esa manera. lo que me recuerda...me dijiste que alguien mas te gustaba...¿de quien se trata?

-no me dejaras en paz hasta que te diga ¿verdad?-su mirada se entristeció al tener en su mente aquella persona que amaba pero que no podía tener.

-sabes que no...yo te dije, se vale que tu también me digas.

-¡ey mocosos! ¡ya vayan a dormir!

-¡si señor!-dijo Armin.

-¡ya, es una orden!-reafirmo, ese día los había visto dos veces juntos y platicando muy amenamente por lo que si podía evitar que hablaran lo haría aunque sabia que eso no arreglaría nada. Después de eso desapareció en el pasillo.

Armin vio la mirada de Eren en cuanto el heishou apareció, y así mismo en cuanto dejo el pasillo.

-¡¿El heishou?! ¡te gusta el heisho!-era demaciado listo, se percato casi al instante por ver la cara de su amigo, si no lo conociera bien diría que era una broma.

-ssshhh...no lo grites...

-¿de verdad? vaya Eren...¿y...?-queria saber, después de todo su amigo estuvo un largo rato con el sargento así que suponía que algo había sucedido para que ese "sentimiento" departe de Eren surgiera por alguien como el sargento.

-es...complicado. El es mayor que yo, se podría meter en problemas por eso, ademas nuestra situación actual no es algo que nos favorezca.

-entiendo...lo siento Eren...-bajo la mirada, se sentía triste por su amigo.

-esta bien...tengo que aprender a vivir con ello...bueno...como sea...vamos dormir, antes de que regrese y se ponga energumeno- hablaba del Heishou

-si, jeje...buenas noches Eren.

-¡buenas noches para ti también Armin!

Los dos chicos se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Para el siguiente día Eren solo había podido transformarse en titan 3 veces y estaba realmente cansado, afortunadamente no perdió el conocimiento como otras veces y los experimentos para descubrir como endurecer el cuerpo de titan, avanzaban a paso lento. Minutos después lo llevaron a su habitación donde descansaba; todos estaban ahí, incluso Levi que aunque le daba la espalda a Eren sabia que escuchaba todo lo que platicaban sobre los experimentos y sus avances.

No toleraba quedarse mucho tiempo acostado, y ayudaba en lo que podía, ese día mientras recogía la leña Hanji llego por su espalda.

-¡wua! no me asuste así Hanji-san-la mujer siempre sabia como sacarle sustos de muerte.

-jeje lo siento...¿aun no has hablado con el?

-no...y no lo haré...yo le dije que no se acercara...y me alegro que lo respete.

-oh...de verdad que como les gusta sufrir, se que Levi me matara por esto, pero el ha querido hablar contigo ¿no te das cuenta como te mira? muere por hablarte, pero su tonto orgullo puede mas.

-la verdad...creo que es mejor así.

-no, no lo es Eren. ese chaparro me importa mas de lo que quisiera demostrar, se que lo molesto todo el tiempo pero realmente me cae bien. Como sea...Eren, Levi no termino contigo porque haya querido, Erwin lo obligo.

-eso no es nuevo, lo se perfectamente.

-¿pero sabes porque? ¿sabes cual fue el motivo que lo obligo? no, no lo sabes. Erwin le amenazo con acusarlo por "seducir a un menor de edad" ademas de que como tu y yo sabemos, el fue un criminal antes de estar en la legión de reconocimiento, como conocían sus habilidades con el equipo de maniobras 3D decidieron perdonarlo, pero siempre y cuando estuviera bajo el cuidado de Erwin para que no cometiera una tontería. Ese rubio terco le dijo que si no terminaba contigo lo encerraría, así que al chaparro no le quedo de otra que aceptar y terminar contigo.

-¿que? entonces...-todo lo que había creído, era..¿falso? ahora mismo no sabia que pensar del heishou.

-si Eren, el renuncio a ti, por ti. se sacrifico para que no fueras también investigado, debo decir que Erwin se las apaño bien para envolverlo, pero...lo que según se...es que Levi ya lo mando al carajo, pero no te ha buscado...no porque no quiera, si no porque no quiere causante problemas.

-no puede ser...yo creí que...había jugado conmigo...que fui un entretenimiento.

-si bueno...yo misma que lo conozco ya de tiempo me ha sido difícil entenderlo...pero, así es el...

-entonces...¿el me quiere?

-asi es.

-pero...¡no! yo no voy a buscarlo, no voy a hacerlo Hanji-san.

-jejeje supuse que dirías eso. Si te lo dije es para que...si la proxima vez, llega a ver una oportunidad y el te busque...deja que se te acerque...deja que el mismo te explique...a pesar de que es orgulloso te quiere, y créeme que ahora mismo esta pensando el momento oportuno para aproximarse a ti, si no lo ha hecho es por falta de oportunidad, no de ganas. Bueno...ya dije lo que tenia que decir, lo demás depende de ustedes dos-le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo dejo seguir trabajando con el recolectamiento de la Leña, dándole la señal de que mirara enfrente.

Al levantar la vista, se percato de que Levi llegaba en su caballo, bajo de el y de repente tanto la mirada de Eren y de Levi se cruzaron por varios minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO:_**

_Dos años después..._

_-el proximo viernes, cumplo 18 años. quiero que usted sea mi regalo de cumpleaños-decia el joven cabo, entusiasmado mientras abrazaba a el heishou por la espalda._

_-mocoso engreido...-acepto ese abrazo sonriendo para sus adentros._

_-entonces...¿es un si?_

_-si..._

_La sola idea entusiasmaba a los dos hombres, que se regocijaban con la compañía de cada uno mientras sus corazones latían al ton y son del amor que ambos se tenían._

_..._

* * *

**¿Y? ¿que tal? me odian menos? espero que si :P, y si, la reconciliacion ya viene en camino :D spoiler: LEMOOOON! jajajjaja asi que yo que ustedes no dejaba de leer. El siguiente fic despues de este se llama: APRENDIENDO SOBRE MUSICA Y AMOR. espero les guste :D asi que esten pendientes gracias por todoooos su Reviews.  
**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Saludos a todos :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Holaaaa! :DD**

**Estoy super hipermega contenta :P ok exagere jajjaja. pero si, :P por todos los reviews y los nuevos :D lamentablemente tengo que informarles que este es el ultimo capitulo ToT buuuuuu, pero ya viene un fanfic mas que ¿que creen? ¡ya esta terminado! pero aun así iré subiéndolo por capitulo para que lo disfruten a gusto :3**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes son de su respectivo autor: HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?) CONTIENE SPOILER DEL MANGA, si no lo has leído, léelo y luego lee mi fic (?) :v**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VII (FINAL) :**

El chico se quedo paralizado por varios segundos, quería moverse pero sus piernas no le obedecían ¿el miedo al Heishou había vuelto? eso parecía.

-Eren...¿donde estan los demás?

-a...adentro...

-ya veo...

_"Y créeme que ahora mismo esta pensando el momento oportuno para aproximarse a ti, si no lo ha hecho es por falta de oportunidad, no de ganas" _recordó las palabras de Hanji, pero ahora mismo no estaba del todo seguro en si darle esa oportunidad.

-Eren...acompañame.

-¿eh? ¿a...a donde?

-eso no importa...¿donde esta tu caballo?

-ah...por...por aya...-le señalo, el heishou actuaba extraño. A sus ojos parecía tranquilo como siempre, la expresión de siempre, pero el timbre de su voz era demasiado escueto haciendo que se alertara de que algo no estaba del todo bien.

-...tsk...que problemático...ven, sube al mio-le tomo la mano al chico.

-...-¿era que de verdad le daba la oportunidad? después recordó lo que había pasado a causa de el, lo mal que se había sentido al enterarse que su amado heishou era la "puta" del capitán Erwin-¡no! ¡no ire a ningún lado con usted!-se solto de la mano del heishou de una manera poco amable.

A pesar de que había rechazado irse con el, no se fue, solo se quedo ahí con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-entiendo...-respondio el sargento, apacible, sin bajar la mirada pero el sonido de su voz era triste.

-que...que bueno que lo entienda...-no sabia que mas decirle, pero su mano fue de nuevamente tomada pero esta vez el sargento poso sus labios sobre ella.

-y...si te lo pido por favor...¿vendras?

-...-aquel acto lo desconcertó, el heishou pocas veces era amable, se sintió como si el fuera una princesa de cuentos de hadas; a sus ojos, era otra persona, pero no, era el sargento del cual estaba enamorado. Su corazón lo traiciono al latir frenéticamente, su cara le ardía de vergüenza pero no se atrevía a levantarla-...no lo se...

-Eren...por favor...necesito hablarte.

-ah...yo...-no habia que pensar, porque muy en sus adentros el tambien deseaba fervietemente hablar con el-...es...esta bien...voy por...mi caballo.

-no, sube al mio.

-pe...pero...

-no quiero perder tiempo...en lo que vas alguien podría darse cuenta...

-ah...si...bueno...

-sube...

El ojos verdes soltó un gran suspiro y subió al caballo, el sargento subió detrás de el sosteniendo las riendas del caballo, sintiendo el cálido pecho de Rivaille, su respiración en la nuca, y su entrepierna rosandose accidentalmente en su trasero. ¿que era esto? era demasiado débil para resistirse a ese acercamiento y luego después de tanto tiempo.  
Durante el trayecto los dos iban en absoluto silencio, solo los rodeaba el silencio del viento y el trote del caballo, al menos eso ahogaba la incomodidad de no hablarse. Por una parte Eren veia directo al camino, sin saber a donde es que se dirigían, sintiendo el calor, el contacto del hombre detrás suyo como algo que le gustaba pero que le preocupaba ese hecho que no quería admitir. Y, por lo otro, Levi trataba de contener con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de besar esa nuca que se encontraba frente a el, ese trasero que se replegaba tan cruelmente a su entrepierna que parecía reaccionar a ese rose, estaba nervioso, por vez primera podía saber lo que era ese sentimiento; sin embargo, no le molestaba, era un sensación entre placer, y angustia puesto que a esa cercanía del chico que amaba le era imposible contenerse.  
LLegaron a un bosque rodeado de muchos arbustos, entraron a paso lento con el caballo en el. Rivaille, bajo primero del indicándole al joven cabo que bajara también.

-¿que hacemos exact...?-su pregunta fue respondida con un beso que fue robado de sus labios, luego sintió como los brazos que lo sostenían del pecho se deslizaron hacia cada lado de su cuerpo siendo atraído a el cuerpo del sargento.

-Eren...quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte...para empezar, jamas te mentí cuando dije que te amaba...¿me crees?-aun seguia abrazándolo a pesar de que le costaba algo de trabajo debido a que el chico era mas alto que el.

-creo que...si...-sintio como el cuerpo del sargento lentamente fue abandonado el suyo.

Rivaille se quedo mirando un momento a su alrededor, como buscando las palabras exactas en los arbustos, en el viento que soplaba en las ramas mas altas de los arboles donde el sol se entrometía por las hojas, en la quietud del lugar. Eren esperaba paciente, presentía lo que le diría, hizo caso al consejo de Hanji de dejar que le explicara, que perdiera un poco de ese orgullo que cargaba en esos bajos hombros.

-Se que no hay justificación para lo que hice...pero debes saber que no fue algo que yo planeara, para que lo sepas, yo no quería dejarte pero Erwin...busco la manera de joder, de meterse en mis asuntos, amenazándome con acusarme por seducirte. No tuve otra opción, ademas de que...tuve que...bueno...

-meterse en su cama ¿no es así?

-asi es...¿comprendes la situación, Eren? no justifico lo que hice, pero no podía decirte el motivo real porque de nada serviría.

-¡no diga eso! pudimos buscar una solución juntos, como...pareja...debió tener un poco mas de fe en mi.

-...tal vez...pero decidí hacerlo a mi modo. lamento haberte involucrado en todo este lío. Ahora mismo me es difícil poder estar contigo...quiero, pero...si Erwin...

-¿tanto temor le tiene?

-¿temor? no...no es eso...simplemente que no hay forma de quitarlo de encima...

-digame una cosa...Heishou...en algún momento...¿lo amo?-temia hacer esa cuestión pero si ya estaban hablando tenían que al menos cerciorarse de que no quedara ningún cabo suelto.

-¿a Erwin? tsk...tal vez...no lo se...creo que eso fue antes de que llegaras...antes de que el empezara con sus insistencias de amor...de que viviera con el...esta demente...¿dos soldados viviendo juntos? no creo que eso estuviera bien visto ante los ojos del rey...

-no sea tan ambiguo...¿si o no?

-si...pero de eso...hace mucho...

-¿y ahora?

-al que amo es a ti...

Era increíble, Rivaille le respondía cada pregunta que le hacia sin chistar.

-entonces...si no esta con el...pero no puede estar conmigo...discúlpeme pero...¿que hacemos aquí, para que me trajo? ¿porque me beso hace un par de minutos? ¡no entiendo nada! si esta jugando yo...

-si que eres un cabeza hueca...si te platique todo esto fue para saber que pensabas, Eren...¿quisieras...intentarlo? porque...no sera fácil...tendrás que reprimirte mucho...al igual que yo. Lo que...quiero decir...es...-dio un largo suspiro, recordando las palabras de Erwin mofándose de el porque deseaba de verdad verlo rogar a Eren, para reírse en su cara, pero también pensó que si lo hacia, la imagen del rubio cambiaría a una total sorpresa y aniquilación de esos sentimientos; fue así, que sonrió para sus adentros y le dio ánimos para lo que le diría a el chico-¿podras...perdonarme?

-Heisho...

-¡responde! porque no lo diré de nuevo...

-jejeje...lo se...usted vive de su orgullo...

-Eren...

-si...lo perdono...

Las manos del joven fueron tomadas por el mayor, siendo puestas a sus caderas; así mismo, Rivaille apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Eren acercándose a esos labios jóvenes que ansiaba devorar con los suyos.

-besame...Eren...

El chico no pudo resistirlo, de verdad que el heishou parecía alguien completamente diferente; no sabia si eso duraría mucho pero por mientras lo aprovecharía para poder besarle, amarlo como tanto tiempo se tuvo que reprimir. Los dos hombres unieron sus labios en un largo y apasionado beso, sus lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse una con otra, a reconocerse, a recordarse, y finamente, bailando, danzando una con la otra en una unión que no parecía querer tener fin. Se acercaron uno al otro tanto como pudieron, sus cuerpos parecían ansiar lo que sus mentes callaban, lo que sus deseos mas profundos gritaban. sus manos acariciaban sin excederse a zonas que pudieran ir mas aya. Sin embargo, el mayor estaba incontrolable, el joven parecía no darle el ancho a ese deseo que se le presentaba.

-espe...-corto el beso no por falta de ganas si no porque se daba cuenta que ya iba mas aya.

-¡al diablo! quiero hacertelo ya...

Empujo al chico que cayo con todo el trasero sobre el pasto; el sargento se hincó frente a el y desabrochandose la camisa, bajando el pantalón, Eren estaba helado ante la imagen, el cuerpo del heishou frente a el, tan urgido, en una premura que parecía estar al borde de la locura.

-voy a hacertelo...no resisto mas...

No sabia que hacer o que decir, el mayor parecía estar dentro de su mente en una vorágine de deseo que nublaba cualquier buen juicio que pudiera tener. Le había levantado la camisa, en caricias, tomando sus pezones entre su boca, acariciándolos con su lengua, mordiéndole causándole una sensación de placer sin poder negarse, su pantalón ya estaba hasta su cadera pudiéndose notar su ya prominente erección que en ratos chocaba con la del heishou. También, muy en su recóndito ser, deseaba ser del mayor, entregarse por completo a el, sentir el máximo placer que provoca un orgasmo. Era verdad que había temor y nerviosismo, sobre todo en la parte que sabia que usaría su ano para penetrarlo, pero sabia que eso no seria del todo doloroso siempre y cuando el estuviera relajado, pero por ahora, lo único que podía pensar era lo dichoso que se sentía tener las manos del heishou apoderándose de cada parte de su cuerpo, de su piel y la manera en que lo miraba.

-he..heisho...debe...debemos parar...

-Eren...no...no puedo...-el mayor que ya tenia su pantalón a media cadera saco su erección y la puso en la entrepierna del chico de modo que rosará su miembro entre la cadera y la pierna del joven donde comenzó a hacer la acción de serrucho-al menos...esto...me calmara...

-Heishou...que...aahh...no...-aquella accion, que era algo parecido a una penetración le pareció de lo mas excitante.

-que...lindos ruidos...haces...- se inclino mas sintiendo como esa zona lo apretaba, tomo el miembro de su amado mocoso y comenzó a masajearlo tomando de nueva cuenta lo labios del chico.

-He...Heishou...yo...-podia ver el glande del pene del mayor, sintiéndolo húmedo, duro y caliente en su entrepierna y que al hacer la acción del serrucho el liquido preliminar que emanaba del hacia ruidos húmedos, ruidos que le parecieron demasiado excitantes; sintiendo, de vez en vez que sus testículos se rozaban con los del Heishou. ¿como resistirse a esa imagen tan erótica?

Los dos hombres se dejaron llevar por el frenética invasión de deseo, de placer, de complacerse, de terminar hasta el agotar de los cuerpos. La ropa media puesta parecía quemarlos, la frente les sudaba al punto de brillarles y escurrirse por el cabello, por las cientes, los besos en la boca parecían mas húmedos de lo normal, incluso Eren sintió en ese frenético movimiento en su entrepierna como el heishou le mordió las mejillas, las orejas, que incluso sintió como la lengua del invadió su oreja hasta lo mas profundo que podía haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera un escalofrío de intenso placer. Pudo percatarse que al mayor le fascinaba morder, Lo abrazo de modo que el mordió el hombro del mayor, sensación que a Rivaille le hizo soltar un leve gemido entre su jadeante y desesperado ruido de respiración rápida a causa de la excitación.

-voy a...a...

-yo...yo también...ohh...he...heishou...-su espalda se arqueo al sentirlo el subvenir de un orgasmo tan fuerte que por unos leves segundos que parecieron minutos no supo de el.

-Eren...mmmmgggg...-apreto sus labios, también arqueo su espalda sintiendo como se venia tan placenteramente, mojando a al menor entre su cadera y la entrepierna que se mancharon de su néctar blanquecino.

-lo amo...heishou...-estiro sus brazos, para acercar a su amado, sintiendo que ambos, sus corazones, parecían latir y calmarse poco a poco, casi, al mismo tiempo que sus respiraciones regresaban a la normalidad.

-Eren...-le acarició el cabello, le beso la frente, los parpados, para finalmente llegar a los labios donde se detuvo a mimarlos, a terminar ese acto en un beso que se cortaba en ratos, que duraba en momentos.

Ya mas tranquilos, ya calmado aunque sea un poco esas ansias, Levi se recargo en un árbol y Eren se aproximo un momento dejando caer su espalda sobre el pecho del mayor y este le besaba la nuca y el hombro mientras veía que Eren estaba revisando algo que trata en el saco del uniforme.

-¿que es eso?-le pregunto el mayor.

-ah...algo que me dio Mikasa.

-mmm...

Estuvieron un rato así, después Rivaille se aproximo al caballo, parecía ante los ojos de Eren que se alistaba para irse.

-¿ya nos vamos?

-si...deben estarte buscando...sobre todo porque no saben que viniste conmigo.

-no quiero...un rato mas...déjeme estar un rato mas con usted...-el chico le tomo la mano al sargento he hizo que se sentara recargándose en el arbol-asi...quiero dormir en su regazo...

-jum...que infantil...esta bien...

El mayor se acomodo como el ojos verdes le indico viendo que en tan poco tiempo ya dormía, lo miro un momento ,deleitándose con esa expresión tranquila, que dormía en confianza sobre sus muslos mientras levemente el viendo movió su cabello. Miro el paisaje un momento sin sentir que sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse.

No recordaron cuanto rato estuvieron así, pero al despertar ya estaba oscureciendo, muy a su pesar se levantaron, volviendo a montar el caballo, pero esta vez Eren pidió ir atrás del heishou, porque quería recargarse en su espalda todo el trayecto; no se dijeron nada, ya no hacia falta, la confianza, el amor, y la felicidad de estar juntos estaba latente que las palabras estaban de mas. En cuanto llegaron Eren bajo primero y luego ayudo al Heishou que se sintió un poco molesto porque lo tratara como un niño solo por su tamaño cuando el era muchísimo mayor que su amado mocoso.

-¡Eren!

-Mikasa...

-¿donde...? ah...estaba...con usted...

-asi es...

La tensión se sintió en el momento, desde que la muchacha asiática dejo de ver a Eren que ya no estaba cortando la leña se puso en alarma diciendo que alguien se lo había llevado, no se calmo si no hasta que Hanji le dijo que fue con el heishou, y, aun así, se sentía intranquila dejándola con el chaparro pues no le tenia confianza debido a que la impresión que le dio fue que Eren le caía mal y que por eso le había golpeado en medio del juicio, y aunque, eso ya tenia tiempo la chica parecía todavía guardarle rencor a Rivaille.

-¡aahh! volvieron, seguro tienen hambre, la cena esta lista...pasense...pasense...-decia Hanji que pareció llegar en el momento exacto para romper esa tensión entre los dos mas hábiles que eran Levi y Mikasa, pero con un genio bastante terrible.

Cenaban todos juntos, cada quien en su tema. Mikasa intento sentarse a lado de Eren pero el heishou se lo prohibió, y del otro lado de Eren estaba sentado Armin, y a lado de este Jean.

-ey...Eren...¿donde estuviste toda la tarde...? nos tenias preocupados.

-lo siento...-se le aproximo al oído de Armin-con el heishou...ya estamos bien ahora...¿y tu, como vas con el cara de caballo?

-¡que bien!- estaba feliz por su amigo-no le digas así... y pues...ejem...bien...me dijo que en la noche intentara venir a mi habitación...estoy algo nervioso por eso...

-jojojo...no pierden el tiempo ¿eh?-decia el ojos verdes emocionado por su amigo.

-ssshhh...no digas eso...

Tanto Jean como Rivaille se percataron de que Armin y Eren hablaban entre ellos de una manera muy cercana.

-¿que tanto hablan? es molesto...

-jejeje..nada...lo siento Jean...-se disculpo Armin, tratando de que no hubiera un pleito sin sentido.

-¿que pasa Jean, celoso?

-¡¿aah?! ¿de que hablas?-el chico a lado de Armin se puso sonrojado y molesto.

-sabes bien de que...de mi amigo Armin...

-¡Armin! ¿le dijiste?

-lo...lo siento Jean...

-quien lo iba a decir...el cara de caballo tiene buen gusto...no vayas a lastimar a mi amigo o te las veras conmigo...

-¡¿que dices idiota?! lo mismo va para ti que te acerques a Armin...el es mio...

-¡callense y coman mocosos ruidosos!-interrumpio el heishou que jaló de la oreja a Eren para que dejara de voltear hacia Armin y Jean, luego les dedico una mirada asesina a los dos chicos a lado de su mocoso.

-si...si señor...-dijo Armin que se inclino hacia su plato sin hacer contacto visual con el sargento.

-lo...lo siento...-respondio nervioso Jean que sintió morir por esa mirada que pareció que lo había apuñalado.

Por otro lado Mikasa hizo carbón al sargento por ver como es que Eren fue jalado de la oreja no objetando nada para defenderse, y siguió comiendo. Hanji miraba divertido todo aquello, y los otros tres, Connie, Sasha e Historia discutían algo de lo cual nadie sabia pues cada quien estaba en su tema.

No duraron mucho tiempo en esa cabaña, ya que el humo de titan que despedía Eren cada vez que se transformaba podía alertar a cualquiera. Tiempo después Erwin les mando un plan para proteger a Historia y a Eren, fue así que encontraron otro lugar para refugiarse, fue difícil ya que tuvieron que huir de una multitud de ciudadanos que decían no confiar en los soldados pues no veían progreso contra los titanes y que aun seguían teniendo comida cuando ellos tenían que sufrir las carencias de alimento.

En ese otro lugar, otra cabaña oculta entre montañas y arboles se instalaron de nuevo, tomo tiempo el limpiar el lugar y hacerse de una habitación. ya mas tarde cuando iban a comer Mikasa jaló a Eren hacia donde nadie mas los interrumpiera.

-ha sido difícil poder hablar con todo lo que esta pasando-dijo la chica, que pareció algo nerviosa.

-si lo se...pero debemos ser cuidadosos...

-yo siempre voy a protegerte Eren, pase lo que pase.

-te lo agradezco...pero no es necesario.

-¡claro que si! yo te he salvado muchas veces...

-te agradeceria que no lo hicieras...aveces llegas a ser molesta...

-¿porque dices eso? solo intento proteger a mi familia...

-lo se...pero aveces parece que soy algo mas para ti y no quiero malinterpretaciones.

-¿que...que quieres decir?-se sentia mal que Eren la tratara de manera tan fría cuando por el fue que ella era fuerte, Eren era su fortaleza.

-no se exactamente...para empezar ¿porque querias hablar a solas conmigo?

-tengo algo que decirte...Eren yo...realmente...me sentí muy feliz por tener un hogar, y una familia...aunque después paso lo de tu mamá...lo de tu papá que no aparece...si te pierdo...moriré...

-¿que intentas decirme?

-Eren...te amo...desde hace tiempo...eres mi única familia...pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

-Mikasa...

-lo siento...-se aproximo al chico para besarle pero el la esquivo-¿que sucede, no sientes lo mismo por mi?

-no...perdoname...pero yo jamas, en ningún momento te vi como mujer...para mi eres como mi hermana y punto... bueno...espero entiendas...y lo lamento de verdad...vamos donde los demás...

-¿porque?

-lo siento de verdad...

-¿es por ese chaparro? por el Sargento...¿no es así? veo como te mira...como lo miras...

-no voy a negartelo, si, Mikasa. El sargento y yo...nos queremos. No voy a darte explicaciones, así que por favor ya basta de todo esto.

La chica lo trato de detener pero este se safo de su agarre dejándola sola. El chico fue a donde los demás dejando a una chica demasiado triste.  
Algunos días después Armin consolaba a Mikasa pues le contó lo sucedido con Eren, trato de convencerla que no intentara interferir puesto que era algo en lo que el corazón no manda, solo siente.

Un tiempo mas adelante estuvieron en esa cabaña, El experimento parecía funcionar y ahora Eren comenzó a endurecer ciertas partes del su cuerpo, pero no pudieron seguir porque los descubrieron de nuevo. Fue entonces que Erwin uso todo su poder que tenia como capitán para proteger a Eren y a Historia que eran las claves para salvar a la humanidad de los titanes.

Dos años después...

Paso bastante tiempo desde entonces, tiempo que no pasaba en vano, que en el momento era eterno, pero al fin al endurecimiento del cuerpo de Eren-titan pudieron cubrir la muralla Maria y eliminar los titanes que quedaron en ella, Seria mentir el no decir que hubo bajas de soldados, pero no fueron en vano, pues valió el sacrificio pues ahora solo quedaba un paso mas para dirigirse a el distrito de Shinganshina. Armin era el encargado de idear ese plan, solo faltaba llevarlo a acabo, pues aun en ese distrito quedaban titanes.

Por otro lado, Eren y Levi se las habían ingeniado para poder verse sin ser descubiertos todo ese tiempo, siempre en un lugar lejos de miradas indiscretas o habladurías. En ese instante, se encontraban sobre una colina admirando el paisaje.

-el proximo viernes, cumplo 18 años. quiero que usted sea mi regalo de cumpleaños-decia el joven cabo, entusiasmado mientras abrazaba a el heishou por la espalda.

-mocoso engreido...-acepto ese abrazo sonriendo para sus adentros.

-entonces...¿es un si?

-si...

La sola idea entusiasmaba a los dos hombres, que se regocijaban con la compañía de cada uno mientras sus corazones latían al ton y son del amor que ambos se tenían.

Y así mismo, después de lo larga que se les hizo esa semana, los amigos de Eren le organizaron una pequeña reunión por su cumpleaños, pero al día siguiente Eren y Levi montaron su caballo para dirigirse a aquel lugar paradisíaco que se encontraba dentro del bosque. Se previnieron con algunos aditamentos como toallas, jabón, y demás pues ya habían ideado como es que seria ese magnifico momento en que los dos se entregarían sin reservas a ese amor.

Querían que ese momento fuera eterno de ser posible, así que primero tomaron un baño. Ambos lavaron la espalda del otro, después se metieron un rato en el agua, conversaron trivialidades en que una y que otra ves Levi solto medias carcajadas que alegraron a Eren pues sabia que el era el único que veía esa risa, y que si llegaba a comentar eso a alguien mas seguro no le creerían.  
Después de ese baño en las aguas termales, que ocultaba ese frondoso bosque sabían que el momento había llegado.

-Eren...

-Heishiou...

Chocaron sus respiraciones que parecían nerviosas y ansiosas. Levi mostró una gesto de disgusto.

-no me digas "heishou" ahora mismo no lo soy, mocoso inútil.

-ah...lo siento...Le...Levi...te amo...Levi...-le dijo mientras le beso cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

Los actos de cariño, de afecto que Eren le mostraba hacia que su duro corazón pasara a ser disuelto por una fuerte calor de pasión y de amor hacia el joven, que difícilmente entendida.

Se acariciaron entre las yukatas que habían llevado , se miraron un momento y se besaron. Eren jaló a Levi hacia el de modo que quedara debajo de su Heishou, sorprendiéndolo a este la acción un tanto atrevida del joven de ojos verdosos que le miraba sonrojado.

-hasme el amor...Levi...

-mocoso...-esquivo la mirada algo molesto por la petición tan descarada de Eren, y le impacto mas escucharlo decir su nombre con confianza y con un desborde de ansias en sus ojos-eso mismo haré... cállate y no me des ordenes...

Un beso mas y las pocas prendas comenzaron a desaparecer de la única prenda que los vestía: su piel.

El ruido de dos respiraciones excitadas comenzaban a hacerse presente en ambos hombres que se besaban, se acariciaban con confianza, con una lujuria desmedida que necesitaba ser apagada con la culminación de un etereo orgasmo, con la entrega de los amantes.  
El joven acariciaba la espalda del heishou que se encontraba sobre de el, la yukata solo se sostenía de la cintura del mayor de modo que Eren podía admirar el cuerpo del heishou ya desnudo, ya que la prenda poco o nada cubría.

-heishou...heishou...-comenzo a decir dentro de su delirio de excitación acariciando la espalda del mayor, acercándolo hacia el perdido en el éxtasis.

-maldicion Eren...si sigues diciendo "heishou" una vez mas... de verdad que no podre contenerme...

-no se contenga...usted dijo que me destrozaría...hágalo...

-...jejeje...solo espero que no te arrepientas...

Bajo lentamente hacia las caderas de Eren dejando tras de ese camino lleno de saliva, mordidas y moretones que poco o nada importaban hasta hayar el tesoro que se encontraba tras ese vello púbico, aquel miembro joven que estaba en su máxima erección, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar; Rivaille no solía hacer eso ni a Erwin, pero ahora mismo parecía que se le hacia agua la boca. Tomo el miembro de Eren y casi de un bocado desapareció dentro de su boca. El chico al sentir esa sensación cálida y húmeda no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, levanto su vista y parecía ser que el sargento se deleitaba con ese miembro que chupaba tal cual si fuera un exquisito caramelo al cual le quería sacar el relleno. Lo succionaba, lo lamia, le mordía en la punta levemente, hacia figuras extrañas en la punta derritiendo al hombre del cual pertenecía ese miembro duro y que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-pa...pare...heishou...aahh...voy a...

-aun no...-saco el miembro de Eren de su boca dejando tras del un hilillo de saliva-aguantate...

Rivaille lamio tres de sus dedos con los cuales jugo haciendo círculos en el ano de Eren, después volvió a humedecerlos y los metió lentamente, se agachó a la zona y por fuera lamia las hendiduras de la entrada, y con su otra mano sostenía fuertemente el miembro del ojos verdes para evitar que se viniera. Eren se aguantaba lo mas que podía, pero aquellas sensaciones eran demasiado para su joven mente, gemía, jadeaba, pujaba, y decía palabras incoherentes que daban a entender que estaba al borde de volverse loco de placer.

-Eren...voy a...

-¡hagalo ya! voy a...voy a...

-que debil eres...-lejos de molestarle parecía disfrutar cada reacción del joven que amaba.

Tomo su miembro, acaricio la entrada de arriba hacia abajo y lentamente se dejo entrar en aquel lugar que parecía que lo esperaba, que hacia lugar para el miembro del mayor que lo recibió con una cálida y muy húmeda bienvenida.

-he...heishou...levi...

-Eren...tengo que...moverme...aaahh...me...aprietas...

Casi en automático comenzó a envestir contra la entrada del chico, quiso ir lento por ser la primera vez de Eren pero al ver que este le llamaba "heishou" sin parar, entre gemidos, medias palabras y lleno de sudor que hasta el cabello se le pegaba en la frente, que no pudo mas, tomo el trasero del chico entre sus manos para elevarlo mas y penetrarlo con mas fuerza, ir mas profundo si es que eso erá posible. El ojos verdes solto un quejido pero no pareció de dolor, si no de placer, de sentir mas adentro a su amado sargento

-Eren...ooohh...Eren...me...que...que rico...-no podia contenerse, aunque quisiera era un acto que espero por mucho y se entregaba a su mocoso.

-Heishou...mas...mas...

Cambiaron de posición, dejando que Eren le diera la vista de su trasero hacia su miembro, lo envistio con todo lo que tenia, con todo la excitación que despedida de cada poro. Jalo el cabello de Eren hacia atrás este se quejo por la acción pero seguía pidiendo mas, lo que provocaba al mayor mucho mas aya de sus propios limites.

-Eren...voy a...a...-comenzo a envestir mas rápido y mas profundo hasta que sintió el orgasmo dejándose venir dentro del menor.

-he...heishou...aaahhh...-al sentir que ese liquido le quemaba por dentro, el también se dejo venir y debido a que se estaba conteniendo su evacuación fue tan fuerte que se dejo caer completamente la cara hacia la sabana que estaba sobre el pasto.

También Rivaille, después de nublarse la mente a causa del gran éxtasis que esa unión a su amado le provoco se dejo caer sobre la espalda de Eren.

Descansaron un momento, entre mimos y alegría desmedida, compartiendo el calor de uno y otro y cuando al fin se sintieron con fuerza, volvieron a hacerlo y así, al menos dos o tres veces, perdieron la cuenta de cuantas veces fueron las que se entregaron mutuamente a cada uno.  
Cuando regresaron al amanecer, ambos tenían una felicidad que se desbordaba por cada fibra de su cuerpo. A Eren le dolía el trasero a no mas poder, que le fue difícil montar el caballo, pero eso era poco el precio que había pagado a costa de poder hacer el amor con el Sargento; mientras que este, con su gesto enfurecido, pero cuando hablaba con el chico sonaba feliz, con un ligero humor negro que era lo que lo caracterizaba; sin embargo, al llegar tuvieron que cada uno fingir el estado "cabo y sargento" que todos conocían.

A nada de cumplirse la misión a Shiganshina se acerco el cumpleaños del Heishou. Pocos, o mas bien casi nadie sabia de su fecha de nacimiento sin embargo se hizo una reunión.

-¿tuviste algo que ver?

-no...bueno...si y no...-contesto Eren al heishou que se sentó a lado del.

-¡explicate!-se cruso de brazos mirándolo enojado.

-pues...Hanji-san...me pregunto...ella es muy persuasiva...y le dije...sin querer...ella organizo todo esto...

-ya veo...maldita cuatro ojos...

-¿esta molesto?

-no...esta bien...solo que hace mucho que no festejaba esto...casi lo había olvidado.

-talvez...mas tarde...pueda yo ir...a...su habitación...

-ohhh...nada mal Eren..nada mal...tengo algo de sueño. voy a dormirme, prestame tu hombro.

-¿eh? pe...pero...están todos aquí...

-¡al diablo! ya eres mio...-en eso recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Eren y se quedo dormido.

No podía negarse, algunos de la reunión se percataron pero hicieron caso omiso; no obstante dos personas parecían no estar satisfechas y decididas iban a romper aquella escena del heishou durmiendo sobre el hombro de Eren.

-¡detenganse! déjenlos estar...-dijo Hanji deteniendo a Erwin y a Mikasa-es algo que no se puede evitar...ademas saben que cuando ese chaparro duerme y lo despiertan...los golpeara duramente.

Dijo eso para pararlos y funciono, pero no fue por el miedo a ser golpeados por Levi Rivaille si no porque nada podían hacer ante una pareja que era ya un secreto a voces que esos dos se amaban.

-. .-.-.-.

* * *

**¿les gusto? estoy lista para el "¿eso es todo?" jejje y si, es todo. no habra mas! lo iba a escribir de acorde al manga, pero como cada capitulo de manga sale cada mes...no se iban a esperar un mes verdad?! oh...si? XD bueno pero fue mejor así, cortito. De hecho, mis fics son cortitos, no me gusta hacerlos tan extensos. ¿porque? no se! pero me gustan así. sin tanto drama, entretenidos y pues...que les guste :D**  
**Gracias, en serio, muchisisismas gracias por los reviews de: Paulita, Angie, andmelendrez, Leah Rivaille, Emdaly, Guest, y Hagane Yuki.** **Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, este fic no lo hubiera podido terminar :3**

**Ya para irme, les digo que habrá otro fic. APRENDIENDO SOBRE MUSICA Y AMOR. advierto desde ahora: este será EreRi igual espero que les guste :)**

**Gracias por leer!**

**saludos, y no estaremos viendo :D**


End file.
